


Turtle Training

by MasterYoshi



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterYoshi/pseuds/MasterYoshi
Summary: To find her way into Gohan's heart, Erasa concluded that she had to become a martial arts fighter like Videl, but for that she needed someone to train her, that's when she found Master Roshi, Videl somehow tagged along and now together they would become the new students of the Turtle School and go through a training that no one else experienced.
Relationships: Erasa & Videl Satan, Erasa/Videl Satan, Master Roshi/Erasa, Master Roshi/Videl Satan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. The Turtle Test

Erasa knew she was losing the competition to Gohan’s heart, he and Videl seemed to spend more and more time together in their training and she wanted some of his attention too, so she decided that the best way to do this would be to become a fighter herself and participate in their training.

During her free time, she searched for potential martial arts masters who could train her, until she found an old video of a man named Jackie Chun fighting a giant monkey and shooting a massive beam of energy against the moon, Erasa was impressed with his display of power and began searching more about the man in the video.

Meanwhile, Videl found her recent behavior weird and began thinking that something was up, Erasa was spending less time with her and more time staring at her phone, even during classes Erasa’s eyes were always locked on her phone, Videl felt the need to investigate what was going on with her friend and find out her plans.

— Erasa! – Videl called her attention.

Erasa was so focused on her phone that she didn’t even notice Videl standing behind her until she said her name.

— W-What is it? – Erasa asked, hiding her phone away.  
— Stop pretending! I know what you’re doing! – Said Videl.  
— Y-You do? – Erasa asked.  
— Of course! You’re trying to be a martial artist like my father! – Said Videl – Well I won’t let you train behind my back! If you found someone to train you then you better tell me!

Erasa was surprised Videl found some of her plans, but not the real reason behind it, she knew that trying to deny everything would only make things worse with Videl, so she admitted.

— Uh, y-yeah! I wanted to be a fighter like Goh… I mean, your dad! So I was searching some info on this guy I found… - Said Erasa.  
— Well, let’s do it together then! – Said Videl with a smile – Training is only fun if you do it with your friends!  
— Sure! – Erasa agreed – Well, here’s what I found – Erasa showed the video on her phone to Videl – I found out that this guy is called Jackie Chun, but not much else about it.  
— What’s that thing he shot at? The moon? – Videl asked – Is that the best lead you got? He seems pretty old…  
— You guys are talking about Master Roshi? – Gohan asked, standing behind them.

They both jumped away, scared from his sudden appearance.

— Gohan! Are you trying to scare us to death?! – Videl asked.  
— Sorry, sorry, my bad, hehehe. – Gohan apologized.  
— Who’s the guy you mentioned? – Erasa asked.  
— Oh, that’s the man on the video, Master Roshi, he’s a martial arts master and a friend of my family. – Said Gohan – He even trained my father!  
— Why did you never mention him before? – Videl asked.  
— W-Well, I never felt the need to. – Said Gohan – But why are you two interested in him? Are you searching for him or something?  
— Yeah! – Said Erasa – I wanted to impress… I mean, to become strong too! So I was looking for someone to train me! And Videl wanted to tag along.  
— Really? – Gohan asked – Well, he’d definitely be a better teacher than me…  
— So you can give us his address? – Erasa asked.

Gohan thought about it, he wasn’t very sure if handling them to Master Roshi was a good idea, but without Videl insisting on training with him he’d have more time for his studies, so he thought it was worth it, what’s the worst that could happen anyway?

— Uh… sure, I guess. – Said Gohan – He lives on a little island with a pink house on it, I’ll show you where it is.

Gohan drew a map pointing out where the Kame House is, although poorly drawn, it was enough to understand.

— You’ll know it when you see it – Said Gohan – Although he looks different from the video, he’s bald and wears sunglasses all the time, tell him I said hi when you see him.  
— You’re not coming along? – Videl asked.  
— N-No, I have to study and do homework – Said Gohan – But I’m sure he’ll train you if you tell him I sent you.

Videl got sad after seeing Gohan leaving them, and despite only doing this to compete with her, Erasa felt the need to cheer her friend up.

— C’mon, Videl! What would Gohan say if he saw this sad face you’re wearing? – Said Erasa – How about we go visit this Roshi guy and see if he’s really strong like Gohan said?  
— You’re right! – Said Videl, going back to her normal self – Let’s get stronger together, Erasa!  
— That’s better! But how do we go there? By boat? – Erasa asked.  
— I can drive us there with my flying car. – Said Videl.  
— Good idea! If you’re free after school, then why don’t we go there today? – Erasa asked.  
— Sure! Let’s do it then! – Videl agreed.

After school was over, Videl and Erasa drove towards the Kame House, flying over the sea for 2 hours until they finally saw the island that Gohan drew on the map.

— Is that it? – Erasa asked, pointing at a small island with a pink house on it.  
— I hope so! – Said Videl – Let’s park there and find out.

Roshi was watching TV when he heard the sound of engine approaching and sand flying everywhere when a flying car parked in front of his home, he picked his staff and walked out to meet the visitors.

After parking, Videl and Erasa jumped out of the car and saw an old man with a purple wood staff walking out of the pink house with the writing “KAME HOUSE” on the wall.

— Are you Master Roshi? – Videl asked, pointing at Roshi.  
— Yes, I am, how can I help you, young lady? – Roshi asked.  
— Gohan sent us here! – Said Erasa, approaching Roshi – He said that you can teach us to become fighters!

As Erasa approached him, her boobs bounced up and down inside her tight green top, mesmerizing Roshi with a view he only saw when Bulma or 18 came to visit him.

— Train you, you say? – Said Roshi – And why such beautiful girls like you want to become martial artists?  
— I’m tired of living on my father’s shadow! I want to become a hero! – Said Videl.  
— And I… uh… same thing? – Said Erasa, awkwardly.  
— Hehehe! That’s quite the noble task! – Said Roshi – But don’t expect me to train you just because you asked nicely, if you want to join the turtle school you gotta earn it!  
— And how can we prove we’re worthy… master? – Erasa asked.

Roshi loved the sound of the word “master” coming out of her mouth, but he wasn’t going to give up that easily.

— I’ll have to test your strength on a fight, and if any of you manage to land a single punch on me, I’ll train you. – Said Roshi.  
— Ha! That’s easy, old man! – Said Videl – Erasa, I’ll go, you can sit back and wait.  
— You sound pretty confident. – Said Roshi – Let’s see how you go.  
— Don’t look down on me just because I’m a girl! – Said Videl.  
— Heh heh! I wouldn’t dream of it! – Said Roshi – You have one minute to land a punch on me, you can start whenever you want…

Videl got on her fighting stance and Roshi waited for her with his hands behind his back, Erasa prepared a timer on her phone and started counting the moment Videl moved.

Videl began attacking him, throwing punches against his face and kicks on his legs, but Roshi skillfully dodged her attacks with ease.

— Not bad, not bad, I can tell you’ve been taking your training seriously. – Said Roshi.

Videl didn’t respond, too focused on fighting, as time passed by she was getting frustrated.

— 20 seconds left! – Said Erasa.

Videl picked up the speed, she was holding back at the start, sure that she could hit an old man, but now she was using all of her power against Roshi, but still wasn’t enough, fighting him was like punching the wind.

— How are you so fast? – Videl asked.  
— Experience, my child… - Roshi replied – Looks like you’ve never been in a true battle before.  
— 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… time’s up! – Said Erasa.

Videl feel on her knees, exhausted, but Roshi stood victorious.

— Heh heh! I win… - Said Roshi.  
— Sorry, Erasa, looks like we won’t be able to train here after all… - Videl apologized.  
— What’re you talking about, Videl? – Erasa asked – I didn’t even try yet.  
— You? – Videl asked – But you never fought anyone before.  
— Don’t worry, I got some tricks up my sleeve… - Said Erasa – Here, you take the phone and set the timer, okay? I’ll make sure this old man train us!  
— Well… okay then. – Said Videl, getting the phone.

Erasa confidently walked towards Roshi with the perfect plan in mind.

— Ready to lose, old man? – Erasa asked.  
— Ready when you are… - Roshi responded.  
— Then take this! – Erasa yelled, charging against Roshi.

Videl started the counter and watched her best friend fight Roshi, but she was slow and sloppy, swinging her arms wildly left and right, not coming even close to hitting the target.

— Erasa! You’re moving too much! – Said Videl – You got 30 seconds left! If you’re gonna do something, do it now!

Erasa knew exactly what she was doing, she wasn’t trying to hit Roshi, she was trying to hypnotize him, moving her body left and right was just to make her boobs swing at that direction and steal Roshi’s attention, and by the smile on his face, the plan was working, and now it was time for the final card.

With 20 seconds left, Erasa grabbed her top and pulled it down, exposing her boobs and making them bounce around, Videl and Roshi screamed with surprise, Videl was embarrassed, not knowing that to do, and Roshi was petrified with the sight of 2 firm big tits hanging in front of him.

— Oh no! My top fell off! – Said Erasa, walking towards Roshi while swinging her boobs left and right – I need something to cover my boobs quickly! Can you lend me your hands, master?  
— M-M-M-MY HANDS?! – Roshi asked.  
— Yes! I’m getting cold here… master… - Said Erasa.

Something about her tone when she said “master” was the final blow to Roshi, his guard was completely down and he forgot about the test.

— Help me! Please cover my boobs! I don’t want anyone to see them… - Said Erasa.

Roshi giggled as he slowly walked towards her with his hands stretched, ready to grab those big, round and firm boobs, but when he got close enough, Erasa threw a light punch against his chin.

— Looks like I won! – Said Erasa, victoriously.

Despite the punch being light and weak, Roshi got knocked out cold on the ground.

— E-Eh? Did I punch him too hard? – Erasa asked – Do I have super strength or something?  
— E-E-E-ERASA! COVER YOURSELF ALREADY! – Videl screamed, covering her eyes.  
— Oh, right… - Said Erasa, pulling her top back up.

Roshi got up from the ground with a nosebleed.

— C-C-Congratulations, young lady, you passed the test… - He said.  
— Are you okay? – Erasa asked – Your nose is bleeding a lot…  
— I’ll be fine when my boner calms down… - Said Roshi – Well, anyway, looks like I got myself 2 students, it’s been a long time since someone passed on my test.  
— So you’ll train us? – Erasa asked.  
— Of course! – Said Roshi – You can come here tomorrow at the same time and I’ll have your training ready for you.  
— You heard that, Videl? – Erasa asked – We did it!  
— G-Good job… - Said Videl, still embarrassed over what just happened – Can we go home now?  
— Already? – Erasa asked – But there’s so many things I wanna ask!  
— THEN ASK TOMORROW! – Videl screamed.  
— Okay, okay, let’s go then! – Erasa agreed.

Erasa looked over her shoulder at Master Roshi.

— See you tomorrow… Master. – Said Erasa, blowing a kiss at Roshi.  
— Jeez, stop acting like that already… - Said Videl, dragging Erasa back to her car.


	2. Day 1 of The Turtle Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the first day of training under Master Roshi, Erasa decides to have some fun behind her friend's back and experience in first hand what her master has planned for their training

The next day after school, Videl and Erasa made their way towards the Kame House, Videl wasn’t so sure if she wanted to train with that old man again after seeing the creepy smile on his face when Erasa showed him her boobs.

— Why did you do that anyway? – Videl asked.  
— Why did I do what? – Erasa asked.  
— You know… showing your boobs like that, weren’t you embarrassed? – Videl asked.  
— Oh that? I did it because I knew it would work – Said Erasa – I mean, I needed something to distract him and I got the feeling that would get the job done, and why would I be embarrassed? I’m proud of my boddy.  
— Y-Yeah, but you didn’t have to do it, if we failed his test we could just look for someone else. – Said Videl.  
— Well, if you don’t want to train then you can leave me there and I’ll do it on my own – Said Erasa.  
— And leave you alone with that pervert? NO WAY! – Said Videl.  
— Then how about this, we’ll train for just a week and if you don’t like it, we’ll go somewhere else, how about that? – Erasa asked.  
— Fine… one week, but if he tries anything funny we’ll leave, okay? – Asked Videl.  
— Okay. – Erasa agreed.

They got back to the Kame House, where Roshi was waiting for them with his usual staff and sunglasses, next to him there was a big wood chest, and once they landed on the beach and got out of the car, Roshi greeted them.

— Well, well, if it isn’t my favorite students! – Said Roshi.  
— If it isn’t my favorite master! – Said Erasa.  
— Heh heh! Now that you two are officially part of the Turtle School, it’s time to give you your uniforms. – Said Roshi, poking the wood chest with his staff.  
— Uniform? – Videl asked, excited.  
— Indeed, it was made specifically for you and you must always wear when training here. – Said Roshi – It’s made of an special heavy material that will give you better control over your body.

The girls waited as Roshi opened the chest and handled them their uniform, an orange gi with the Kame symbol on the chest and the back, along with equally orange pants and a pair of boots.

— You can come inside and put it on, I’ll be waiting for you out here. – Said Roshi.  
— Oh, I like it! – Said Erasa – Orange fits me well! Let’s go, Videl.

The girls went inside the Kame House and got dressed with the uniform, and when they got outside, Roshi had a huge smile on his face, The orange gi was made for men and barely covered their boobs, leaving their sides completely exposed to the wind, even the smallest movement could give him a nipple peek.

— D-Don’t you have something else? – Videl asked, covering herself – I feel a bit… exposed.  
— Oh, what are you talking about, Videl? – Erasa asked – You’re looking fine, I promise! Heh heh, I bet Gohan’s jaw would drop if he saw you like that.  
— G-Gohan? – Videl asked, just hearing his name made her feel better.  
— Heh heh! You girls look FANTASTIC! – Said Roshi, looking at them from head to toe.  
— I don’t know how I feel about being complimented by you… - Said Videl.  
— Stop worrying so much and give him a chance! – Said Erasa – If Gohan trusts him then so should we.  
— Well, if you girls are ready then let’s start your training. – Said Roshi  
— W-Wait a second! How do we know you’re an actual martial arts master and not just some pervert! – Said Videl.  
— Hmm… how can I prove you I’m a master then? – Asked Roshi.  
— Oh, I know! Do that energy thing you did with the moon! – Said Erasa.  
— You mean the Kamehameha? – Roshi asked – Well, if that’s gonna prove anything… stand back a little.

Roshi looked at the sea and positioned himself to shoot his most powerful move.

— Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HAAAAAAAAAAA!

Roshi shot a Kamehameha at the ocean, separating the water as the energy beam flew straight at it towards the horizon before dissipating.

— Well, is that enough for you? – Roshi asked, looking back.

The girls were mesmerized, Videl already saw Gohan doing something like that, but never on that scale, and it was Erasa’s first time seeing such thing.

— That was AMAZING! – Said Erasa – Will you teach us how to do that?!  
— Heh heh! Only if you behave! – Said Roshi.  
— Oh, I promise to be a good girl for you, master! – Said Erasa, pushing her body against Roshi.  
— I’m sure you will… - Said Roshi, pulling her closer to himself.

Roshi grabbed Erasa’s butt, she was caught by surprise, but she didn’t mind the feeling of his fingers tightly grasping her butt cheeks, she thought it was actually quite enjoyable, Videl on the other hand was still trying to process what she just saw, her father always found some excuse or explanation to things like that, but Roshi’s power was undeniable.

— T-TEACH US THEN! – Said Videl, getting out of her trance – MASTER!

His hands were out of her field of view, but he let go before Videl got too suspicious.

— That’s better. – Said Roshi – Your first lesson is about letting your ki flow through your body.  
— So we’ll meditate? – Erasa asked.  
— No, that would take way too long – Said Roshi – What I need you to do is to take off your tops and lie down while I touch your… ki spots!  
— R-Remove our tops? Is that really necessary? – Videl asked.  
— ABSOLUTELY! – Roshi replied.  
— You heard the master! – Said Erasa, already taking off her top – Where should we lie on?  
— Right there – Said Roshi, pointing at 2 beach beds under a beach umbrella with a small table between them.  
— Yes sir! – Said Erasa – Let’s go Videl.  
— O-Okay… - Videl reluctantly agreed. – I can’t believe I’m really doing this…

The girls removed their tops, Videl lied on their stomach on the beach bed while Erasa lied on her back, letting her boobs exposed to the wind, Roshi couldn’t believe that his poor excuse worked, at that point Videl would believe anything Roshi would tell her, and Erasa would willingly obey him.

— Can you let me go first, master? – Erasa asked.  
— Of course! – Roshi agreed – You can rest and wait for your turn, Videl, just relax your body, close your eyes and focus on the sound of the waves while taking deep breaths.  
— Y-Yes sir! – Videl agreed.

Videl did as she was told, lying on the bed with her eyes closed and listening to the waves, after a few minutes it got hard for her to stay awake with the calming sounds of the sea, it didn’t take long for her to fall asleep and let Roshi and Erasa alone, topless and defenseless in front of Roshi, not doing any effort to hide her boobs.

— Oh no! My best friend fell asleep… what will you do with me now, master? – Erasa asked.  
— I’ll give you a very special lesson! – Said Roshi, reaching for an oil bottle at the table.  
— I promise to be a good student… - Said Erasa.

Roshi aimed the oil at her boobs and poured it all over them until they were covered by it, slippery and shiny against the sun.

— Your pants seem rather tight, let me help you, master… - Said Erasa.

Erasa reached for his pants and pulled out Roshi’s cock, which was hard and ready, his size impressed her, it was far bigger and thicker than any other she’s ever taken.

— W-Wow… - Said Erasa.  
—Let’s put these puppies to use! – Said Roshi, sitting on top of Erasa.

Roshi grabbed her slippery boobs and pushed his cock between then, thrusting his hips back and forward, his head poked between her mouns before sinking inside them and coming out again.

— Master… you’re so big… - Said Erasa – How much milk can this thick rod produce?  
— You’ll find out soon! – Said Roshi.  
— I can barely wait! – Erasa replied, looking at his eyes – I want to feel all of it against my face, coat my tits with your hot cum!

Erasa squeezed her tits around his cock, which throbbed in response, she putted her mouth to work sucking the tip of his cock every time it poked between her tits, Roshi was getting to his limit.

“OH… HOH… I’m gonna cum! – Said Roshi.

Erasa began sucking his tip even harder in response until finally his cock erupted all the cum that it had stored, overflowing her mouth and flying against her face, she removed the cock from her mouth and allowed herself to be bathed in his warm cum, letting it land all over her body.

Her mouth had so much jizz in it that she couldn’t talk, she saw the glass of juice resting on the table, threw the juice away and spilled all the cum from her mouth inside it, she grabbed Roshi’s cock and stroke it until the last drop fell on the glass, overflowing with the white sticky juice.

— What are you planning? – Roshi asked, watching Erasa working.  
— You’ll see… - She replied – First I have to clean myself…  
— Do you want a towel or something? – Roshi asked.  
— And let all this go to waste? – Erasa replied.

Roshi watched in awe as she picked up every single shot of cum that landed on her body and swallowed it, not letting even a drop go to waste.

— You are something else… - Said Roshi.

Erasa winked at him before grabbing the glass filled with cum and waking up Videl by shaking her body.

— Videl… Videl! Wake up sleepy head! – Said Erasa.

Videl woke up and yawned as she sat down, forgetting where she was and what she was doing.

— Erasa… where am I? – Videl asked.  
— You’re at the Kame House, remember? – Said Erasa – Training with Master Roshi?  
— Oh… right… why did I fall asleep? – Videl asked.  
— Don’t worry about it, here, have a drink, master said it will help you get stronger! – Said Erasa.  
— Okay…

Videl grabbed the overflowing cup of cum and began drinking it, gulping the entire thing at once, some of the content spilled out, leaking from her mouth and dripping on her tits, his cum was thick and warm but Videl didn't hesitate for a second, drinking the whole cup in one go in one go right in front of Roshi’s eyes.

— So, what do you think? – Erasa asked.  
— Hmm… it’s kinda bitter, but I like it… - Said Videl – What is it?  
— Uh… a vitamin. – Erasa replied – Anyway, you slept through the entire training, we gotta go home.

That finally brought Videl back to reality.

— OH NO! – Said Videl – Did I miss everything?  
— Yep, it was long and hard… - Said Erasa – But don’t worry, we can come back tomorrow, let master wait and… reload his energy.  
— Erasa, you’re talking weird again… - Said Videl, noticing her suggestive tone.  
— Well, and you’re topless, so who’s the weird one between us? – Erasa asked.  
— W-What?! – Videl looked down at her boobs before covering herself – WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY SOMETHING BEFORE? AND YOU’RE TOPLESS TOO!  
— Am I? I didn’t even notice… - Said Erasa – Well, let’s go home now!

Videl and Erasa changed their clothes and prepared to leave.

— Sorry for sleeping through your training, master! – Said Videl, apologizing.  
— Don’t worry, your friend kept me company while you were out. – Said Roshi.  
— Well, you two seem to be getting along… - Said Videl.  
— Of course! Master is great company when you get to know him… - Said Erasa – And I got to know him very well today…  
— That’s… good to know, I guess. – Said Videl – Well, let’s go home now, see you tomorrow, master!  
— Goodbye, master! – Said Erasa, blowing a kiss at Roshi and making a blowjob gesture with her hands – Remember to save some energy for tomorrow.  
— Bye girls! – Said Roshi.

Hours later, when Roshi was about to sleep he kept thinking about hat blonde girl, Erasa, he could barely wait to put his hands and his cock on her again, and right before going to bed he received a message on his phone, when he opened it was a nude from Erasa, he didn’t know how or when she got his number, but he was glad she did.

The photo was taken in her room and it was a selfie of herself, bending on her knees completely naked with her tongue out with the text “Good night, master…”


	3. The Turtle Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new day of training has arrived, Roshi had the perfect plan to keep Videl busy while giving a more personal training to Erasa, this time he would make sure to get his cock wet and make her remember the taste of his penis.

The bell rang, announcing the end of another day at School, Erasa was waiting for that moment the entire day, the moment they left to go train with Master Roshi, she was the very first person to leave class, dragging Videl along with her.

— E-Erasa? Where are you going? – Videl asked, surprised with her friend’s behavior.  
— To fuc… I mean, train of course! – Said Erasa.  
— I didn’t know you were enjoying the training so much! – Said Videl.  
— Of course I am! – Said Erasa – Master is way better than any other boy in school, he has way more experience than anyone I’ve ever seen!  
— W-Well, I guess? I mean, he looks like he’s 300 years old. – Said Videl – But you’re right, he’s super agile for his age.  
— What are we waiting for then? – Erasa asked, hurrying up Videl – Let’s go!

Erasa kept pushing Videl to drive faster until minutes later, they arrived at the Kame House, where Roshi was already waiting for them with another chest next to him, the moment Videl parked, Erasa was already jumping out of the car to meet Roshi.

— Hey, Master! – Said Erasa – What do you have in the chest?  
— He-he-he! Don’t worry, this is just today’s outfit for your training! – Said Roshi.  
— Another one? – Asked Videl, coming out of the car – What is today’s training anyway?  
— Well, since you slept through yesterday’s training, this training will focus on you, Videl. – Said Roshi.  
— M-Me? Alright! What is it then? – Videl asked, excited.

Roshi opened the chest and revealed 2 skimpy swimsuits inside it.

— THIS! – Said Roshi, presenting the swuimsuits with a big smile on his face.  
— OH MY GOD! THEY ARE AWESOME! – Said Erasa, grabbing one of them.  
— W-What the hell is this?! – Videl asked – What does that have to do with training?  
— Videl, I noticed during our fights that your movements are very stiff and clumsy – Said Roshi – You move fast and punch hard, but you do too many unnecessary moves, so today you will learn to let yourself go and have better control over your body’s movements…  
— O-Okay… - Said Videl, surprised with his reasonable explanation – But you still didn’t say what these… uniforms are for…  
— Today you will swim! – Said Roshi – I’ve hidden a small chest somewhere at the bottom of the sea around the island, your training if to find it and bring what’s inside it to me!  
— A chest? – Videl asked – In the middle of the ocean? How am I supposed to find that?  
— That’s the point of the training, my dear – Said Roshi – But don’t worry about losing yourself, the chest is not too far away from the island, but that’s the only tip I’ll give you.  
— Well, this sounds like… a real training. – Said Videl – But can’t I just wear my school swimsuit for this?  
— Absolutely not! – Roshi replied – These biki… I mean, uniforms are made specifically to let your body move with as much freedom as possible.  
— I don’t know about this… - Said Videl, suspicious – What do you think, Erasa?

When she looked at her best friend, she was already wearing her uniform, an orange bikini with blue outlines, the top was barely big enough to hide their nipples with the kame school logo on the left side, and the bottom was a v-string that buried itself between her ass cheeks.

— I think you should stop worrying so much and just enjoy the training! – Said Erasa.  
— I HAVE TO WEAR THAT?! – Videl asked, angry at Roshi.  
— C-Calm down! – Said Roshi – Yours is different from hers…  
— IT BETTER BE, OLD MAN! – Said Videl  
— Just do it, Videl, didn’t you say you love swimming? – Said Erasa, calming down Videl.  
— I feel like you two are plotting against me… - Said Videl.  
— W-Who?! Us? N-Never… - Erasa replied.

Videl stared at her friend, Roshi, and her “uniform” inside the chest.

— Fine… - Said Videl.

Videl grabbed her suit and went inside the house to change herself, Erasa and Roshi sighed in relief.

— Man, she’s way too strict with herself sometimes… - Said Erasa.  
— I think she just needs to see that the training is working. – Said Roshi.  
— And how will you do that? – Erasa asked.  
— I dunno… – Said Roshi – I’ll figure something out.

Videl got out of the house wearing the uniform, differently from Erasa, hers was a tight orange thong swimsuit that also barely covered her ass and gripped itself firmly around her breasts, and similarly to Erasa, it also had the logo of the Kame School on top of her left boob.

— Hmm… it’s not as bad as I thought. – Said Videl, slightly embarrassed – But I feel like I’m naked wearing this…  
— That’s the idea! – Said Roshi – With this suit you can freely move your body as if you were completely naked.  
— So… I just have to find a chest and bring back what’s inside, right? – Videl asked.  
— Exactly. – Said Roshi.  
— Well, this shouldn’t be too hard with Erasa helping me. – Said Videl.  
— Oh no, you’ll be doing this alone. – Said Roshi – I have a different training for Erasa, I’ll help her to… increase her reflexes.  
— What?! – Videl asked – Then why is she even wearing this stupid suit then?  
— Videl! You’re asking too many questions already! – Said Erasa.  
— I-I know, but… what if I drown and there’s no one there with me? – Videl asked.  
— Don’t worry about that, you won’t be completely alone… - Said Roshi.

At that moment, the Turtle came out of the sea.

— Hey… - Said the turtle.  
— A TALKING TURTLE?! – Videl asked, surprised.  
— He-he! Exactly, and today he’s your training partner! – Said Roshi – If anything bad happens to you, he’ll immediately save you and bring you back to the island.  
— Well, I guess no one can swim better than a turtle… - Said Videl – Alright then, you wait here until I find whatever treasure you have hidden!

Videl mounted the back of the Turtle and they left to the sea together, leaving Erasa alone with her Master.

— So… you’ll train my reflexes, huh… - Said Erasa.

Roshi dropped his pants, revealing his hard cock, Erasa licked her lips in anticipation.

— Exactly… your gag reflexes! – Said the old man.  
— That’s more like it… - Said Erasa – well, what are we waiting for, Master?  
— He-he, get on your knees you little slut! – Said Roshi – I hope you like the taste of my dick!  
— Yes sir…

Erasa did as she was told, getting on her knees and opening her mouth to her master, Roshi put the tip of his penis inside her mouth before grabbing her head and shoving his whole cock down her throat.

Erasa opened her eyes wide open in surprise, but Roshi wasn’t done, he pulled out a belt from behind his back, wrapped around Erasa’s head and sealed it tight, locking her head in place with his cock balls deep inside her mouth.

— Your training begins now! – Said Roshi – I’ll only let you go when your friends come back!

Erasa was wet, the strong taste and smell of his fat cock brought her intense ecstasy, his dick was so thick that barely let any space left for air to reach her lungs, and her head was so deep on his cock that her nose was squishing against his pubes, but she didn’t want to be anywhere else.

— Let’s go watch some TV while we wait… - Said Roshi.

Roshi walked back to his home, dragging Erasa along with her head between his legs, sat on his couch, turned on the TV on some porn movie and relaxed while his students worked hard on his “training”.

Under the sea Videl was riding the Turtle’s back like a boat, looking everywhere for the chest that Roshi spoke of, but then danger arrived, a pack of piranhas began swimming at her direction, the Turtle saw them coming and began swimming away towards the safety of the surface.

— Let’s go down, Turtle! – Said Videl – I’m sure that master already knew this would happen, he doesn’t want me to run away, he wants me to fight!  
— A-Are you sure, Videl? – The Turtle asked – I think you’re giving him too much credit… piranhas aren’t something to joke with!  
— Absolutely! – Videl responded – I’m ready for this! How can I look at that old man and say that I got stronger when I run away from some fishes! I’m sure that Erasa is giving her best so I have to give my all as well!  
— W-Well, if you say so… - Said the Turtle – Let’s go then.

Erasa tried to pull her head away but the belt prevented it, the lack of control over her own body was something she had never experienced before, her eyes were watering while her body tried to pull air in, but she wasn’t going anywhere until Videl came back.

But she wasn’t in any hurry, in fact, she loved the situation, with her free hands she pulled her panties aside and began fingering herself, her moans made her throat vibrate around Roshi’s shaft and intensify the pleasure.

— Heh heh heh! Looks like you’re having fun down there! – Said Roshi.

She couldn’t reply, but the look in her eyes said everything, his cock formed a bulge on her throat, Erasa was using her tongue to lick all of Roshi’s shaft and play with his balls, this was also being a test for Roshi’s resistance, there was nothing he wanted more than fill her mouth with sperm, but he had to wait, cumming earlier than intended would ruin his test, his cock had to remain hard the entire time until Videl finished her training and came back.

Beneath the sea, Videl prepared to fight against a pack of piranhas, they all swam towards her and she skillfully punched and kicked them away, but there were so many that she couldn’t fight them all at the same time, the piranhas began biting her, ripping off pieces of her suit, but that was the only damage they did to her, her skin didn’t have a single scratch on it and she was victorious.

The damage left her wearing only pieces of rags covering her body, but she didn’t even notice, too focused on her task at hand, and after winning her battle she finally saw it, a small wood chest under a rock, but first, she needed a breath of fresh air. The Turtle appeared beneath her and swam towards the surface with Videl on his back.

— I saw it! – Said Videl – It’s under a rock! A tiny wood chest! Let’s go, Turtle! We’re gonna win this!  
— That’s the spirit! – Said the Turtle, before submerging in the water again.

But when they submerged, the chest was gone, Videl looked around and saw an octopus swimming away and gave a signal to the Turtle to follow it, and so a chase began, Videl rode the Turtle like a race horse, chasing after the thief octopus.

Erasa’s face was changing colors with the lack or air, but right when Roshi thought about going back on his word and let her breath a little, she stopped and hugged Roshi’s waist, trying to put even more of his cock inside her mouth.

Her hot breath kept his cock warm and her tight throat lubricated his shaft with her saliva, Erasa was hungry for his dick and thirsty for his cum, and she was doing a good job at pushing Roshi to the edge, better than any other woman Roshi had ever fucked before, he felt like he couldn’t hold for much longer and had to focus to not climax, praying for Videl to arrive and give him the release his body needed so much

The Turtle got closer to the fleeing Octopus and Videl prepared to attack, “Take this!” Videl thought, jumping on top of the octopus and punching its big head, the octopus quickly let go of the chest and swam away from Videl, only letting a cloud of his dark ink behind, Videl managed to catch the chest before it could fall deeper onto the sea and lose itself.

“I did it!” Videl thought, she then opened the chest and picked what was inside, a Dragon Ball with six stars on it, only then she realized that she didn’t go to the surface on a while and was running out of air, she tried to swim upwards but the Turtle catch her on his back and headed to the surface.

Videl coughed some water and took a deep breath.

— Thank you, Turtle… - Said Videl.  
— That’s why I’m here for… - Said the Turtle – Anyway, did you do it?  
— Yes! Here! – She said, showing the Dragon Ball to the Turtle – A Dragon Ball!  
— Good job, Videl, I bet Roshi will be very happy to see you. – Said the Turtle – Do you want to go back to the island now?  
— Yeah! – Said Videl – Thanks for the help, Turtle, I don’t think I could’ve done this without you.

In the horizon, Roshi saw Videl approaching on top of the Turtle, coming closer and closer and thanked Kami for that, now he could finally cum and end his “training”.

— I hope you’re thirsty! – Said Roshi, grabbing Erasa’s head with both hands.

His whole body bent forwards on top of Erasa’s head when he finally released his load, cum erupted from his cock like a volcano, shooting its gooey jizz inside her mouth and flooding her throat with his warm cum.

Erasa began squirting on the floor, forming a puddle of her juices beneath her legs, she gladly gulped down every single drop of his cum, the first load came, and then the second and the third, and she swallowed every last one.

She sucked his cock even harder, making sure there was nothing left to spare inside his balls, and after emptying his balls, Roshi finally let the belt loose, freeing her head, but Erasa didn’t move, her head was still locked against his cock, enjoying the taste of his penis before allowing herself to breath.

She pulled out his penis from her mouth and opened it, showing the results of her hard work, not even a drop was wasted.

— Thank you, Master… - Said Erasa.  
— You can have more at any time… - Said Roshi – But today your training was a success!

Videl was approaching the island, Erasa quickly grabbed her phone, kneeled next to Roshi with his cock drenched in her saliva right next to her head and took a selfie while making a peace sign.

— Who will you send that to? – Roshi asked.  
— Some friends… - Erasa replied – You better put that thing back in your pants if you don’t want Videl to see it.  
— O-Oh, right… - Said Roshi, hiding his cock.

Videl and the Turtle arrived at the island, she had a big proud smile on her face while holding the Dragon Ball, her body was shinny with the sunlight reflecting at the light, at that point she completely forgot what the piranhas did with her suit, leaving her right boob exposed and her butt completely naked.

— Master! – Videl screamed, holding the Dragon Ball above her head – I did it!  
— Good job, Videl… - Said Roshi.  
— Master? Why are you sweating? – Videl asked.  
— Don’t worry, we just trained REALLY hard… - Said Erasa.  
— Well, I’m glad to see you two aren’t slacking off! – Said Videl.  
— So aren’t you, I guess you got in some trouble in the way… - Said Erasa.  
— What do you mean? – Videl asked.  
— Your suit… - Erasa replied.

Videl looked down and saw the rags she was wearing, she quickly launched the Dragon Ball against Roshi’s face, knocking him out on the ground, and covered her body with her arms.

— W-W-WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY SOMETHING SOONER?! – Videl asked.  
— And ruin the fun? – Erasa asked – Why don’t you go change before master wakes up?

Videl dashed to the house to take a bath, unaware that Roshi had hidden cameras just for this situation, Erasa looked at Roshi and decided to give him a taste of his own poison, she pulled down her panties and sat on his face, right on top of his mouth and nose.

— Wakey, wakey, Master! – Said Erasa, grinding her pussy on Roshi’s face.

For a while, Roshi was motionless, but out of nowhere, his body grew stronger and muscular beneath Erasa’s body as he used his buff form.

— W-W-what’s happening?! – Erasa asked, surprised.

Roshi picked her on his arms and began eating her out, sticking his tongue inside her cunt and tasting every inch of her pussy.

— M-Master…! – Said Erasa.

Roshi hugged her hips and grinded his mouth on her pussy, Erasa was already wet and about to cum for a second time.

— M-Master… I’m… - Said Erasa, reaching her limit – CUMMIIIIIING!

Erasa grabbed his bald head when reaching orgasm, her whole body was shaking as her she began squirting.

— There… - Said Roshi – Now we’re even…

Roshi whipped her juices from his mouth, Erasa struggled to get up with her shaky legs.

— I… need this cock inside me… - Said Erasa.

Those words made Roshi’s cock tingle.

— Soon… - Said Roshi – Soon you’ll have all of it… but for now go take a shower.  
— Yes sir… - Said Erasa.

Erasa left and Roshi took a minute to calm himself down, Erasa dried his balls and he would need some time to recompose himself, and when the moment comes, he would fuck Erasa like there’s no tomorrow, and hopefully Videl would join the fun, but for now his training was over.


	4. The Turtle Shell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Erasa and Roshi were having their fun, Videl was left behind to do her own training, but now it was time for her to join her friend on the advanced session of trainment of the Turtle School and learn why her friend was so fondle to her dear Master Roshi.

The third day of training arrived, Videl was actually excited this time, her last training was just what she imagined, the thrill of real combat, even if against some fishes while chasing a treasure, was the type of training she always wanted and Roshi was the first person who ever provided that.

— Ready for another day of training? – Erasa asked.  
— Of course! – Said Videl – Let’s show the old man that our hard work is paying off!  
— That’s the spirit! – Said Erasa.

And after the school ended they headed towards the island, and like before, Roshi was waiting for them, Videl parked her car and they got out.

— Hey, Master! – Said Videl – What do you have planned for us today?  
— He-he! I see you’re in good spirit! – Said Roshi – Today I will test you one more time, so put on your uniform and come back here.  
— Yes sir! – Said Videl.

Videl ran inside the house to change her clothes, Erasa took the few seconds they had alone to have a private talk with her master.

— So, master… - Said Erasa in a seducing tone – Did you think about what I said yesterday?  
— That was the only thing in my mind all day… - Said Roshi.  
— So will you fuck me? – Erasa asked – I didn’t wear any panties just for you today, and my pussy is already wet just from thinking of your cock…

Roshi needed to control his urges, he wanted to rip off her clothes and shove his cock in her pussy but now wasn’t the time for that yet, if he was going to fuck Erasa first he had to go through Videl first.

— Not yet… - Said Roshi.  
— Please? – Erasa begged.

She picked his hands and putted it inside her pants, rubbing her pussy between his fingers, Roshi could feel for himself just how wet she really was, he could slip his fingers in and out of her cunt without any resistance.

— Don’t leave me alone, Master… - Said Videl – My toys aren’t enough anymore, I need a real cock inside me…  
— Don’t worry, my dear – Said Roshi – I promise to give you what you want, but you won’t be the only one getting it!  
— What do you mean? – Erasa asked – Did you invite some friends?  
— You’ll see, but first, go change into your uniform. – Said Roshi.  
— Okay, Master. – Erasa complied.

Roshi’s cock was so hard that it hurt, in the little time they spent together Erasa already learned what buttons to push, but he had to be in control the whole time, to teach them why they really call him Master Roshi.

After some time both girls got out wearing the orange gi that Roshi gave them in their first day, but their pants were missing, Videl was wearing the same shorts she came with, but Erasa was completely naked, having only the thin end of the gi to cover her.

And the uniforms were the same material, Videl’s gi was heavier than the original, making hard for her to even raise her arms, but the one Erasa was wearing was light as a feather, giving her free mobility to do whatever she wanted.

— Ugh, I don’t like wearing this thing… – Videl asked – It’s too heavy…  
— Really? – Erasa asked – I don’t feel anything.  
— That’s because I unlocked Erasa’s ki spots earlier, remember? – Said Roshi, winking to Erasa.  
— What? Oh, ooooooh, yeeaaah… - Said Erasa – That… thing he did…  
— You fell asleep before I could unlock yours. – Said Roshi – That means that right now, your friend is quite stronger than you…  
— W-WHAT?! – Videl asked, surprised.  
— He-he, looks like I surpassed you, Videl… - Said Erasa, teasing her friend.

Videl seemed shocked at the idea of losing to her friend.

— Then please teach me, Master! – Said Videl.  
— Are you sure about this, Master? – Erasa asked – She might not be ready for this…  
— Hey! If you can do it then so can I! – Said Videl.  
— Hmm… I don’t know, this might be more than you can take it. – Said Roshi.  
— Stop looking down on me! – Said Videl – I’ll show you that I can do it! I’ll do anything to prove you!

Roshi and Erasa had the same malicious smile on their faces.

— Anything? – Roshi asked.  
— Y-Yes? – Videl asked, worried.  
— Very well then… - Said Roshi – Let’s start by taking the proper position! I need you to squat and put your hands behind your head.  
— L-Like this? – Said Videl, doing the embarrassing pose.

As she was told, Videl bent her knees and putted both hands behind her head.

— Spread your legs some more, Videl. – Said Erasa.  
— Okay…

Videl opened her legs and the shape of her pussy was perfectly visible through her black spandex, she was embarrassed but Roshi and Erasa were enjoying the situation more and more.

— Good, now close your eyes so we can begin! – Said Roshi.

Videl closed her eyes, leaving herself in a completely exposed and defenseless position for their attacks.

— Videl, this will be weird at first, but you have to stand still, okay? – Said Erasa – Everything we’ll do will help you get stronger…  
— Indeed, strong enough for even Gohan to recognize your power. – Said Roshi.  
— Okay! – Videl agreed.

Videl could sense Roshi’s presence standing behind her and Erasa in front of her, they were both close, very close to her body, for some reason she was nervous, there was something poking her from behind and she could feel Erasa’s hot breath close to her face.

— W-When will you-

As Videl tried to say something, she felt 2 hands entering through her gi and groping her boobs from behind, it was Roshi, and when she tried to scream, Erasa silenced her by pushing her lips against hers.

Erasa already kissed Videl before, but never like this, this time it felt much more personal, and although she found the old man creepy, he knew how to move his hands, squeezing her boobs and playing with her nipples between his fingers.

Erasa was pushing her tongue inside Videl’s mouth, exchanging saliva with her friend until she suddenly broke the kiss, and before Videl had the chance to say anything, Roshi pushed her chin so she faced him and kissed her as well.

Erasa opened her gi and began kissing her nipples, then her belly, and just under her belly button and stopped kissing after reaching her crotch, Videl could feel her friend’s breath hitting her pussy.

— W-What are you do… Ah!

Videl moaned when Erasa pushed her mouth against her spandex and began licking her pussy, the fabric of her shorts were so thin that Erasa could easily go down on Videl as if she wasn’t wearing anything.

— You want to become stronger, right? – Roshi asked.  
— Y-Yes… - Videl replied.  
— Then you’ll have to trust us! – He said – This will give you a strength you never knew you had!

Videl didn’t know how to reply to this, her mind knew that this was wrong but her body was feeling too good to stop them, Erasa ripped a hole on her shorts and pushed her tongue against Videl’s pussy, now tasting her with nothing in the way.

Videl began moaning, getting louder and louder as Erasa pushed her to her limit, Erasa began moving her tongue faster inside Videl’s cunt, her heart was beating fast and her breath was hot and heavy, Roshi kissed her mouth again.

Their tongues twisted against one another while Erasa played with her clit and pushed her tongue deep inside her, her knees began shaking until finally, she gave a loud moan and climaxed.

Videl screamed, intoxicated in pleasure while having the most intense orgasm of her life, she wanted more, and thankfully, they weren’t done yet.

— You taste delicious, Videl… - Said Erasa.  
— Really? – Roshi asked – Let me get a taste too!  
— With pleasure, Master… - Said Erasa.

Erasa got up and kissed Roshi, her mouth was wet with Videl’s juices as she kissed him, she pulled Videl’s mouth between theirs and they shared a threeway kiss together.

Roshi pulled out his cock between her thighs, it was so big that its head poked between her legs.

— W-Wait! I’m not ready for that! – Said Videl.  
— Don’t worry, girly, I’m not going to fuck you… yet. – Said Roshi.

Roshi began moving his hips, rubbing his cock against her pussy, Erasa hugged Videl’s body and passionately kissed Roshi’s mouth while he moved, their boobs were pressed against each other and her back was lying against Roshi, Videl was sandwiched between her pervert best friend and her pervert Master with nowhere to go.

She was still sensitive after cumming for the first time, her juices were leaking and lubricating Roshi’s cock, in her mind she began imagining what it would feel like to have his cock inside her, stretching her pussy into the shape of his dick, the mere thought made her pussy even wetter.

And Erasa was just as horny as her, she waited for over 24 hours to get fucked by her dear master and now she couldn’t wait anymore.

— Master… please. – Said Erasa – I NEED your cock inside me!  
— He-he-he! When you ask so nicely how can I say no? – Said Roshi – Pay close attention, Videl! This is a veeery important lesson!

Roshi moved away from Videl and both girls fell on the floor, with Erasa on top.

— Erasa, I’m sure you’re familiar with the number 69… - Said Roshi.  
— Yes sir! – Said Erasa, getting the message.

Erasa got up, sat on Videl’s face and lied on her body again with her face between her legs, Roshi kneeled behind Erasa, grabbed her cheeks with one hand and his cock with the other, and prepared to penetrate her pussy.

Videl was speechless, she never had a cock this close to her face before, the smell was much stronger than she expected, much more… tempting, his cock was hard, veiny and sweaty, so big that her field of vision could only see half of it, and looking above her head were his balls, hanging and packed with cum.

— Ready? – Roshi asked.  
— Fuck yeah! – Erasa replied – Don’t let me waiting any longer, Master!

Right in front of her eyes, Roshi penetrated her friend, she watched dumbfounded as the tip of his cock disappeared inside Erasa’s pussy, followed by the rest of his penis, Videl could hear her moaning in pleasure, she was so wet that her pussy was dripping on her face.

— Damn, you are drenched! – Said Roshi.  
— Fuck me, Master! – Erasa screamed – Fuck me like the slut I am!  
— With pleasure! – Said Roshi.

His cock began moving in and out, his balls were swinging and slapping against her friend’s pussy, each time their hips met Videl could hear a moan, her hot breath was keeping Roshi’s balls warm, Videl’s fingers instinctively moved towards her own pussy, she began fingering herself while watching her best friend getting impaled my some dirty old man they only met 3 days ago.

— I’m not the only one having fun… - Said Erasa, watching Videl masturbating underneath her – If you needed a hand you just had to ask for, Videl…

Erasa moved Videl’s hands away from her pussy and moved her head between her thighs, Videl let a moan skip from her mouth and Erasa began eating her out once again, erasa gave a long lick on Videl’s clit, grabbed her butt and tasted her pussy once again.

Letting the pleasure take over her body, Videl moved her legs and trapped Erasa’s head between her thighs, and Erasa hugged her legs as she did so, burying her tongue even deeper inside Videl’s cunt.

Roshi slapped Erasa’s ass and picked up the speed, Videl couldn’t look away from what was in front of, her, that fat cock hammering her friend’s pussy was almost hypnotic, the slapping noises were echoing in her ears.

Erasa couldn’t talk, but Roshi could tell that she was about to cum, her wet pussy was dripping more and more on Videl’s face, Videl opened her mouth to drink as much as she could, even if she didn’t know how to explain why.

She could hear the old man laughing, she could barely see his hands but she saw when he pulled a weird object she never saw before, it was metallic, oval and had a base in the shape of a heart, a buttplug.

— I hope you like surprises! – Said Roshi.

Roshi spread her buttcheeks and pushed the buttplug inside Erasa’s ass, Videl kept her friend’s head trapped between her thighs and her mouth glued to her pussy, but she could tell that Erasa was screaming, at first she thought it was from pain but her pussy told a different story, as she screamed, her pussy began squirting her juices all over her face, Roshi began moving his hips even faster.

— Get ready for a creampie you little slut! – Said Roshi.

Videl didn’t know what a creampie was, but for some reason that word made Erasa move her tongue even faster on her pussy, Videl was getting to her limit again.

Suddenly, Roshi pushed his cock balls deep inside Erasa’s pussy and stopped moving, a second later, a massive wave of semen erupted from his cock, his balls twitched as he released his cum inside Erasa, so much so that it leaked out and dripped on Videl’s face.

Erasa came with him, and for reasons she couldn’t explain, Videl also climaxed, both of them let out a loud moan in unison, Roshi pumped his cum a few more times before pulling out his cock, now flaccid and covered in a mixture of semen and the juices from Erasa’s cunt.

The moment his cock unplugged from her pussy, all the cum that he let out began flowing out of her hole, some of it fell on Videl’s mouth and she swallowed it, she felt like she already tasted that before somewhere, she couldn’t tell why, but the taste was addicting.

Videl moved her mouth to Erasa’s pussy and began licking her, cleaning her cunt with her tongue and swallowing every drop of his cum mixed with Erasa’s juices, Erasa was caught by surprise by Videl’s actions.

— Ah! V-Videl? – Said Erasa.

Erasa didn’t oppose, in fact, she sat on Videl’s face and buried her head with her butt, she began grinding her pussy on Videl’s mouth, coming close to yet another orgasm.

— V-Videl… I didn’t know you could move your tongue like that… - Said Erasa.

And neither did Videl, but that taste was so delicious that she couldn’t help but keep moving her tongue, it didn’t take long for Erasa to climax one more time.

Her whole body began shaking as she came directly against Videl’s mouth, Videl kept her mouth locked against her friend’s pussy as she squirted, and when Erasa was done she fell on the sand, right next to her friend.

Both girls lied side by side with a satisfied look on their faces, that was clearly a new experience for Videl, but one that she wouldn’t mind repeating.

— Congratulations, Videl… - Said Roshi – Your real training starts now!  
— Th-Thank you… Master… - Said Videl.


	5. The Turtle Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their last training, Videl didn't show up at school, so Erasa decided to pay her a visit along with her master, and together, they try to convince Videl to continue with their training.

The next day Videl didn’t come to School, Erasa thought she finally got her friend out of her shell but it seemed like she still needed an extra push, so she paid a visit to her house after classes were over, but she wasn’t going alone, she picked her phone and called her Master.

— Hey, Master… - Said Erasa – I was wondering, can we train somewhere else today?  
— Somewhere else? – Roshi asked – What do you have in mind?  
— I was thinking about “training” in Videl’s house today. – Said Erasa.  
— Hmm… Sure, I suppose I can do it. – Said Roshi – Is something wrong?  
— Well, I think our last training might’ve been a bit too much for Videl – Said Erasa – So I was going to visit her and convince her to not give up, but I was thinking it would be more convincing if you came with me.  
— I see, that a big problem, but sounds like you already have a plan in mind. – Said Roshi – Give me her address and I’ll meet you there.  
— Thank you, Master! – Said Erasa – I promise it’s going to be worth your time!  
— With you, it always is! He-He! – Said Roshi.  
— I’ll see you there! – Said Erasa.

After classes ended, Erasa made her way to the Satan House, she already visited Videl many times but the size of her house always impressed her, sometimes she forgets that her best friend is the daughter of one of the richest man in the planet.

She waited for a few minutes until Roshi arrived, carrying a handbag with him.

— It’s quite dangerous for a young lady like you to walk alone like that… - Erasa heard a familiar voice saying.  
— But with you here I have nothing to worry about. – She replied, looking at Roshi.  
— He-he! Quite the opposite! I’m the most dangerous man a woman like you can expect! – Said Roshi.  
— Is that so? – Erasa asked, pressing her boobs against Roshi – What will you do to me? Will you make me scream?

Roshi slapped her ass and squeezed it.

— That’s what I plan to do. – Said Roshi – Is that why you called me here?  
— All depends on how things go. – Said Erasa – I invited you here to convince Videl to continue with our training. She didn’t show up at school today and I think I know why.  
— Hmm… that girl is more innocent that I thought. – Said Roshi.  
— Innocent? – Erasa asked –I know her better than anyone, behind her little innocence there’s a nympho waiting to come out, trust me.  
— Well, then what are we waiting for? – Roshi asked – Let’s go in!

Erasa ranged the doorbell and identified herself, after coming in, Mr. Satan received her.

— Oh, Erasa… - Said Mr. Satan, holding a small dog in his arms – Are you here to visit Videl?  
— Yes, is she in her room? – Erasa asked.  
— Yes, she spent the whole day in there… - Said Mr. Satan – I tried talking to her but she just sends me away, I hope your presence makes her feel better…  
— Don’t worry, Mr. Satan, I know exactly what she needs… - Said Erasa.  
— I see… and who is this behind you? – Mr. Satan asked.  
— I’m her Mas-  
— TEACHER! He’s her teacher! – Erasa interrupted him – He was worried about Videl not showing up in classes and I brought him with me.  
— Ah, it’s good to see a professional worrying about his students! – Said Mr. Satan – Well, I won’t hold you any longer.

Erasa headed upstairs, followed by Roshi behind her, who stared at her ass while she walked in front of him.

— That’s Videl’s father, Mr. Satan – Said Erasa – He doesn’t know that she has been training outside of his dojo so we have to keep it a secret from him.

They reached Videl’s room and Erasa knocked on the door.

— Go away, dad! – Said Videl.  
— Videl, it’s me. – Said Erasa.

They heard footsteps and the door unlocking, Erasa turned the doorknob and got in, followed by Roshi behind her.

— H-Hey! What’s HE doing here?! – Videl asked, covering herself with her bed sheets.

Videl was wearing a shirt, but nothing else below her waist, she grabbed her bed sheets and covered herself when she saw Roshi.

— We came to visit you, Videl! – Said Erasa – We were worried about you!  
— And whose’ fault do you think that is? – Videl asked – Ever since yesterday I can’t stop mastur-

Videl covered her own mouth before saying too much.

— Ah, you can’t stop thinking about this, huh? – Erasa asked, rubbing her hand against Roshi’s crotch.  
— If you come here just to tease me you can leave… - Said Videl, looking at Roshi with the corner of her eyes.  
— I came here so we continue with our training. – Said Erasa.  
— Training? You call that training?! – Videl asked – For how long have you been doing that behind my back?  
— Hmm… since day one? – Said Erasa.  
— WHAT?! – Videl screamed, surprised – DAY ONE?!  
— He-he… yeah – Said Roshi.  
— So… while I was sleeping… - Said Videl.  
— He was fucking my tits! – Said Erasa.  
— And when I was searching for the Dragon Ball. – Said Erasa.  
— I was fucking her mouth! – Said Roshi.  
— H-Her mouth?! – Videl repeated.  
— Yep, and his cock is delicious… - Said Erasa – But you already know that, don’t you?  
— W-What?! – Videl asked.  
— Don’t pretend, Videl – Said Erasa – Don’t you remember how you ate my pussy yesterday after he came inside me? You drank his jizz like it’s the best thing you ever tasted…  
— T-That’s not what happened… - Said Videl.  
— What was is it then? – Erasa asked – Did you forced your tongue inside my pussy by accident?  
— H-Hey! You’re the one who sat on my face! – Said Videl, trying to defend herself.  
— And you didn’t even try to move away! – Said Erasa – C’mon, Videl, stop pretending, you enjoyed what we did yesterday, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about.

Videl didn’t reply, Erasa sat next to her on the bed.

— It’s gonna be a lot more fun if you just admit it… - Said Erasa.

Videl remained silent.

— Well, if you’ll stay quiet, then I’ll just suck our his cock! – Said Erasa – Master?  
— W-What?! Why? – Videl asked.  
— Because I’m a bit thirsty, and Master knows just what my favorite drink is… - Said Erasa.

Roshi stood before them and Erasa pulled his shorts down, his dick bounced around out of his pants, Videl stared at his penis, blushing and biting her lower lip, Erasa grabbed him by the shaft and began stroking him.

— How are my hands, Master? – Erasa asked.  
— Wonderful! – Roshi replied – You certainly know your way around a cock!  
— Why, thank you … - Erasa replied.

Roshi’s cock got hard at the palm of her hands, his erection was pointing straight at Erasa’s face, Videl’s heart began beating faster, and beneath the bed sheets, she moved her hand towards her pussy.

— Just looking at this cock makes me drool… - Said Erasa.

Erasa putted her arm around Videl’s shoulder and pulled her closer so she took a better look.

— Ah! – Videl moaned, surprised.  
— Look at this, Videl… - Said Erasa – Aren’t we lucky to have such a hunk Master?

Videl couldn’t answer, if she opened her mouth she was certain she would moan, the smell of his cock was making her hornier than before, she began rubbing her pussy faster.

— Go ahead, Videl, touch it… - Said Erasa – Don’t pretend you don’t want to…  
— W-What? – Videl asked, embarrassed.  
— You heard me, take your fingers out of your pussy and put them around his cock… - Said Erasa.  
— H-How did you-

Erasa kissed Videl’s mouth, just the contact between her lips almost brought Videl to an orgasm, Erasa pulled Videl’s hands and sucked her fingers, which were wet and sticky with her juices.

— Face this as training… - Said Erasa – If you want to be a good wife for Gohan you have to know how to please a man, you won’t be able to do this if you can’t even touch a penis…  
— T-Training… - Videl repeated.  
— Yes, get familiar with the feeling – Said Erasa – We’ll instruct you on what to do…

Videl was hesitating before, but now, looking at this as just another training session she found the motivation she needed to move her hands, she looked at his cock, the same cock that hours ago were inside her friend’s pussy, the cock whose cum she drank from, and slowly moved her hands towards it.

— W-What do I do? – Videl asked.  
— Let me show you… - Erasa replied.

Erasa held her hand and helped her wrap her fingers around Roshi’s shaft, his cock felt warm at the palm of her hand, and it was a lot harder than she expected, his girth was so thick that she could barely wrap her fingers around it.

— Good girl… - Said Erasa – Now… move your hand back and forward.

Videl obeyed, moving her hand from the tip of his cock towards the balls in a back and forward motion.

— Don’t be afraid girl, you can grab it a little harder… - Said Roshi.

Videl followed his request, putting more strength in her fingers, stroking his cock until her hand got sticky with pre-cum.

— What’s this? - Videl asked, looking at the pre-cum in her hand.  
— That’s his pre-cum. – Said Erasa – It means you’re only half way done, so it’s time for the next step.  
— Next step? – Videl repeated.  
— Yeah, it’s time to give it a taste… - Said Erasa.  
— W-What? – Videl asked – You mean… put it in my mouth?  
— Exactly! – Said Erasa – Let me give you an example…

Erasa putter her lips around the head of Roshi’s cock and began moving her head around it, slowly pushing her mouth further and further until her chin touched his balls in a deepthroat, and pulled it out.

— D-Do I have to do that?! – Videl asked, impressed.  
— Not yet – Said Erasa – I’ll teach you the basics and you’ll decide how far you want to go, what do you think?  
— I… I’m ready! – Said Videl, with determination.  
— Good! – Said Erasa – Then why don’t you get a little closer?

Roshi approached his cock to Videl’s face, the scent got stronger, it was wet, dripping with Erasa’s saliva.

— Let’s go slow… - Said Erasa – First, get used to how it feels in your mouth, just give it a kiss…  
— A… kiss? – Videl asked.  
— Yes, just pretend you’re kissing a sausage… - Said Erasa – A big… thick and very hard sausage.  
— That doesn’t really help you know… - Said Erasa.  
— Would it help if I tell you to pretend it’s Gohan? – Erasa asked.  
— Can you not bring him up right now… - Said Videl.  
— I’ll shut up when you put it in your mouth. – Said Erasa.  
— Fine… - Said Videl.

Videl stared at the tip of the cock and slowly approached her mouth to it, she was already drooling, touching his cock and watching Erasa sucking it made her want to try, she closed her eyes and touched her lips against the head before retreating.

— I… I did it! – Said Videl.  
— Good job, now keep going, you won’t make him cum with just a little peck. – Said Erasa – Start kissing his shaft now, get used to the taste of every bit of his penis.  
— Okay… - Said Videl.

Videl kissed the tip of his cock again, and didn’t stop there, she moved her head around and began kissing his shaft, rubbing her lips on the sides, the top and the bottom.

— Good, very good, Videl… - Said Erasa – Now, you see his balls hanging in front of you? Try kissing them as well, men LOVE that!

Videl didn’t hesitate for a second before moving her lips towards his balls, giving them a long, wet and sloppy kiss, Erasa approached her mouth to Videl’s ear.

— Now the next step… - She whispered in Videl’s ear – Put them in your mouth, play with them a little…

Videl did as she was told, putting his balls inside her mouth, twisting them with her tongue and tasting them, his taste was salty, but not as bad as she expected, she thought she could get used to it.

— How is she, Master? – Erasa asked.  
— Heh, I’m starting to doubt this is really her first time sucking a dick… - Said Roshi.  
— Who knows, maybe she’s a natural… - Said Erasa - Now the lesson starts for real… - She said to Videl - Let’s get you really used to the taste, start by licking his shaft, slowly, move all of your tongue all over his dick until you reach the tip, and then… put it in your mouth.

Videl took the balls out of her mouth and began licking the bottom of his shaft, sticking her tongue out as far as it could go and rubbing it over his cock, slowly moving from the very end to the top, and when her tongue touched the tip of his penis she wrapped her mouth around it and began sucking.

— Good, remember to keep using your tongue while you suck it. – Said Erasa – And try to go as far as you can.

She began moving her head forward, but despite trying her best, she could only fit the tip inside her mouth, any further than that and she began gagging.

— Keep trying, the further you go the better it gets… - Said Erasa.

Videl tried, but her body didn’t allow her, and so with the best intends in mind, Erasa decided to give her friend a helping hand, Erasa putted her hand behind Videl’s head and began pushing it, surprised, Videl tried to resist, but Erasa wasn’t going to give up easily.

“GLKHH! KHH!” Videl was choking on Roshi’s cock, but Erasa kept pushing her further, only half way in and her face was getting red and her eyes were watering, Roshi’s thick cock let no space for air to get in her mouth.

— You’re already half way in, see how easy that was? – Erasa asked – We’re almost there, so no giving up now!

Erasa held her head with both hands now, having full control over her friend, and while Videl shook her head telling her not to do it, Erasa pushed her head even further, Videl’s eyes rolled when Roshi’s cock disappeared inside her mouth.

— See Vide? You’re already deepthroating him – Said Erasa – Now let’s stay there for a few seconds so you get used to the feeling…

Videl began sweating and her eyes rolled to the back of her head, there was a big visible bulge with the shape of Roshi’s cock in her throat, every time Videl managed to pull her head back just a little, Erasa pushed her head forwards again.

Her chin was touching his balls, his cock was drenched with her saliva, she was sweating and unable to breath, her face was red and eyes were watering, and Erasa knew all that very well, but despite all that, she also knew Videl was enjoying the situation.

Erasa slapped Videl’s pussy, making her moan and her throat vibrate around Roshi’s cock, with one hand dominating Videl’s head, Erasa stuck her fingers inside her pussy, she was wet, drenched and leaking, at the verge of an orgasm.

— Jeez, look at just how wet you are, Videl. – Said Erasa – What is it? Do you enjoy being dominated? Or is it just the taste of a good cock that makes you feel like this?

Erasa began moving her fingers faster inside Videl’s cunt, she was moaning, but any sound of her voice was muffled by Roshi’s cock, and the vibrations of her throat was only intensifying his pleasure.

— Uh… Girls… I’m… - Said Roshi.

Roshi remained quiet the whole time, trying to keep control over himself, but it was harder and harder to hold back with what was happening in front of him, Videl’s throat was wet and tight and pushing him to the edge.

— Sorry, Master – Said Erasa – You wanna cum? Then how about you cover the faces of your sweet students with your jizz?

Erasa finally let go of Videl’s head, leaving a trail of saliva connecting her mouth to his cock, Videl took a long deep breath, Erasa putted her arm around her friend’s head and brought her face closer, touching their cheeks against each other.

— Cum for us… Master. – Said Erasa, grabbing his cock.

Erasa began stroking his cock until Roshi couldn’t take it anymore and came, shooting his load over their faces and covering them with cum, Erasa opened her mouth, trying to catch his loads, and Roshi kept cumming, covering their faces, hair, boobs and whatever he could with his spunk.

After several loads he was finally done, leaving his mark on both Erasa and Videl, their lips were filled with jizz, their chins leaking drops of semen, Erasa looked at Videl and kissed her mouth.

— So, what do you think, Videl? – Erasa asked, breaking the kiss – And don’t lie to me…  
— I… - Videl thought before answering – I want more…  
— Then what will we do tomorrow? – Erasa asked.  
— T-Training… - Videl replied.  
— Good girl… - Said Erasa.

Roshi interrupted them.

— So, if you girls made up your minds – He said, reaching for the bag he brought with him – I have a little item that will help with tomorrow.

From the handbag, he pulled two metallic oval shaped buttplugs.

— Oh… - Said Erasa, surprised.  
— What is that? – Videl asked.  
— This is a buttplug, my dear. – Said Roshi – An important item for tomorrow, let’s say this will help you train the strength of your glutes… Erasa, do you mind showing how to use it?  
— Of course, but I’ll need your help, Master… - She Said.

Erasa stood up, turned around, took off her pants and bent over in front of Roshi.

— I’m ready… - She said.

Roshi lubed up the buttplug, grabbed her ass and spread her cheeks, looking at her pink winking asshole before pushing the buttplug in, it got in easily, making Erasa moan, Roshi slapped her ass before letting her go.

Erasa watched everything unsure on how to feel, she was nervous and excited when Roshi called her name.

— Now, Videl, your turn… - Said Roshi.  
— O-Okay… - Said Videl.

She already wasn’t wearing any pants, so she just got up, turned around and bent over like Erasa.

— Master, may I do it? – Erasa asked.  
— He-He! Of course. – Said Roshi, handling her the buttplug.  
— Don’t worry, Videl, I’ll go slowly – Said Erasa – It will feel weird at first, but it’s gonna be better and better as time passes, but first we’ll have to lube you up.

Erasa spread Videl’s buttcheeks and stuck her tongue in her asshole, Videl moaned in surprise, Erasa pushed her tongue deeper, Videl thought it felt weird, but good, she grabbed the bedsheets and moaned, she was already in the edge, and feeling her friend’s tongue digging through her ass finally brought her to an orgasm, she bit a pillow to hold her screams as she squirted, her knees gave up and she feel on the floor with her hips shaking.

— This should be enough. – Said Erasa, wiping her lips.

She grabbed the buttplug and slowly inserted into Videl’s asshole, Videl grinded her teeth but didn’t resist, Erasa kept pushing until finally the buttplug penetrated her, and slapped her ass before letting her go.

— It’s all in. – Said Erasa – How do you feel?  
— Weird… - Said Videl.  
— Don’t worry, that’s normal – Said Erasa – Just wait until tomorrow.  
— And remember, you’ll only take it off on tomorrow’s training. – Said Roshi – But for today, I guess we’re done.  
— See you tomorrow, Master – Said Erasa – I’ll stay here and talk to Videl for a while…  
— Okay then, see ya girls! – Said Roshi.

Roshi left the room and closed the door, not even a second after doing so he could hear Videl moaning again, he satisfied with the results of his training, but more than anything, he was glad to have Erasa there to convince Videl to continue, and just when he was about to leave through the door, Mr. Satan called his attention.

— Oh, hello, professor. – Said Mr. Satan – I hope you were able to talk to my daughter.  
— Oh, don’t worry – Said Roshi – All that she needed was a good dic… I mean, a good talk! There’s nothing to worry about.  
— I see… - Said Mr. Satan – Well, if Videl gives you any trouble in the future, please come by again, our doors will be always open for you!  
— He-He! I’ll keep that in mind! – Said Roshi.  
— Uh… of course… - Said Mr. Satan – Anyway, bye professor.

Roshi left the house and went back to his island, where he would wait for the next training session for his sweet students.


	6. The Turtle Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having a buttplug inside her ass for hours has made Videl want to experience what a real anal experience feels like, and she knew just where to find it, at the Kame House her Master was waiting to show her just how much pleasure she could feel from getting her ass stretched by his cock.

During the whole day at School Videl was walking in a weird way, Erasa quickly got used to the buttplug in her ass, but for Videl it was a weird experience, and as if that wasn’t enough, her last encounter with Roshi made her incredibly horny and her pussy was wet during the whole day.

She couldn’t focus on the lessons, all that she could think of was her Master’s cock, its taste still didn’t disappear from her mouth, she had to leave classes every 5 minutes to run to the restroom and masturbate, sometimes taking Erasa with her, it felt like a long day but the School was finally over.

This time it was Videl who dragged Erasa by the arm towards her car and immediately took off towards the Kame House.

— Why are you in such a hurry? – Erasa asked.  
— Y-You know why… - Videl replied.  
— Yeah, but I wanna hear you say it. – Said Erasa – Could it be that you’ll actually let the old man stretch your pussy?  
— Just shut up… - Said Videl.

She kept driving towards the Kame House and once there they were once again greeted by their Master, Erasa quickly got out of the car with a smile on her face, but Videl took her time, blushing and breathing heavily.

— He-He! I know that look anywhere! – Said Roshi.  
— Yep! Looks like she’s been even more anxious than me… - Said Erasa.  
— M-Master… can I please… remove it? – Videl asked.  
— Nope! – Roshi replied – Now that you’re here your training starts for real!

Roshi pulled a controller with 3 buttons from his pockets, Erasa already knew what it was, but for some reason, Videl had a bad feeling about it.

— O-oh… - Said Erasa.  
— W-What is that for? – Videl asked.

Roshi pushed the button on the bottom of the controller, the buttplugs stuck inside them began vibrating, Erasa clenched her butt and grinded her teeth, her nipples got hard and poked her shirt, Videl instantly fell on her knees moaning loudly, her hips began shaking and her pussy began leaking.

— M-Master! Please! – Videl begged.

Roshi pushed the middle button, the vibration intensified.

— F-Fuck… - Said Erasa, clenching her butt even harder.

Videl screamed even louder as she came for the second time in a matter of seconds, her tight spandex short was drenched in her juices, which were leaking to her thighs and dripping beneath her legs, making a wet spot on the sand.

— M-Master! I can’t take it anymore! – Said Videl.  
— Old man, this might not be a good id- - Erasa tried saying something, but Roshi didn’t pay her any attention.

Erasa was interrupted when Roshi pushed the last button, increasing the vibration to its maximum, Videl began orgasming uncontrollably, bending her back as her hips shook out of control, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she began spilling nonsense out of her mouth.

Erasa was worried about her friend, that was the most intense orgasm she has ever seen in her life, but she was too busy dealing with her own pleasure, although she was more used to it than Videl, the intense vibration also took her to the limit, she was trying to hold herself together, but Roshi refused to let go of the button.

Videl torn a hole on her shorts on a desperate attempt to remove the buttplug, revealing that she wasn’t wearing any panties underneath it, but each time she reached for the toy she climaxed one more time, she didn’t have any strength left on her fingers to do anything but grip the sand on the floor and wait until Roshi decided they had enough.

Erasa also feel on her knees and orgasmed, the intense vibrations took over her and she couldn’t stand anymore, a wet spot grew on her jeans as she quietly squirted.

— M-Master… please… - Videl begged – FUCK ME!

Once she said that Roshi finally let go of the button and smiled.

— What was that? – Roshi asked.  
— F-Fuck me… please… - Said Videl – I can’t stand anymore!  
— O-Old man… - Said Erasa – I won’t… let you take advantage of her like that!  
— Me? Taking advantage of her? – Roshi asked – I would never do that!  
— I’m serious… - Said Erasa, getting up with her shaky legs – She’s still a virgin!  
— I don’t care anymore! – Said Videl – My body is begging for it! I NEED a cock inside me!  
— And I’m also serious on what I said… - Said Roshi – I know very well that she’s saving herself for Gohan, and I would never take that away from her!  
— Then what are you planning? – Erasa asked.  
— You know… there’s still a way to have sex without losing your virginity… - Said Roshi.

This time even Videl got the message.

— Old man, I don’t think she’s ready for that. – Said Erasa.  
— S-Shut up, I can make decisions on my own! – Said Videl – I know what he means… and I want it!  
— Are you sure? – Erasa asked – I mean… his dick is pretty big you know.  
— And whose fault do you think it is that I’m feeling like this? – Videl asked.  
— Uh… - Erasa couldn’t respond, guilty of her crimes.  
— If YOU didn’t bring him to my house yesterday I wouldn’t be this fucking horny to begin with! – Said Videl.  
— O-Okay, I might have some guilt on that but… - Said Erasa.  
— No buts! – Said Videl – This feeling won’t get away until I get what I want!  
— Looks like you made your mind on the subject… - Said Roshi.  
— I DID! – Videl responded.

When they looked at Roshi, his pants were in the floor and he had a rock hard erection, looking at his cock, Videl suddenly wasn’t so sure about this anymore, but at the same time, she was never so sure of what she wanted in her life.

— Do you really wanna do this? – Erasa asked – Not even I know if I can take that thing on my ass!  
— I… I do! – Videl replied.  
— Alright! Then let’s get this obstacle out of the way first! – Said Roshi – Just bend over like you did yesterday…

Videl bent over and spread her buttcheeks for Roshi, Erasa suddenly stopped worrying and got horny again by seeing her friend doing such a lewd thing in front of her, Roshi kneeled behind her, grabbed her ass and pushed his tongue inside her pussy.

— M-Master?! – Said Videl, surprised.  
— He-He! Sorry, I couldn’t resist! – Said Roshi.

Roshi reached for the buttplug and slowly pulled it out, Videl grinded her teeth and moaned as the toy came out of her asshole little by little, and once it fully came out her pink asshole began winking at Roshi.

— Master… can you… - Videl asked.  
— Not so fast! – Said Roshi – First you have to prepare me! If I go in with a dry cock it’s gonna hurt more than anything else!  
— So… what do I do? – Videl asked.  
— Erasa? Why don’t you explain? – Roshi asked.  
— Sure thing, Master… - Said Erasa – He’s right Videl, if he’s gonna fuck you in the ass you have to get his dick wet first.  
— With… my mouth? – Videl asked.  
— You learn fast! – Erasa replied – Why don’t we do it together? We don’t want to miss any spots after all…

Once again Roshi saw himself half naked in front of two high schoolgirls way younger than himself and completely at his will, that was a sight that he only saw at his fantasies and yet, it has been a common one during that week.

Erasa kneeled besides Videl with Roshi’s cock between their faces, Videl began drooling when his cock got so close to her face and Erasa took great pleasure in seeing her friend in such position.

— Let’s not keep him waiting… - Said Erasa.  
— Right… - Videl agreed.

Videl wrapped her lips around the tip of Roshi’s cock and began sucking, Erasa occupied herself by licking his shaft and sucking his balls, their dear master was gently holding their heads, one hand in each as they kept themselves busy.

Videl struggled to suck his cock, she was able to go deeper than before, but clearly she still needed a helping hand.

— C’mon, Videl, you can go way deeper than that! – Said Erasa, grabbing her head.

Erasa pushed Videl’s head forward, but this time, different from before, she didn’t resist, she allowed her friend to push her head deeper into her Master’s lap until her chin touched his balls.

— Here, let me show you a better technique… - Said Roshi.

Roshi grabbed her twin tails with a tight grip, Erasa knew exactly what was coming, holding her hair like handlebars he thrust his hips forward and pulled her hair at the same time, pushing his whole cock inside her mouth and began facefucking her.

A part of Videl loved the brute way Roshi treated her, a part that was growing larger by the day and dominating her life, his thick cock occupied all of her throat, he was expecting more resistance from his student but Videl was sucking his cock with a smile on her face, a smile that was destroyed by a massive rod of meat going back and forward between her lips.

The roles switched and somehow Erasa felt like the innocent one in the party, quietly masturbating as her friend was used in front of her.

— Don’t worry, young lady, I didn’t forget of you! – Said Roshi.

Roshi pulled his cock out of Videl’s mouth and immediately pushed inside Erasa’s, now facefucking the blonde girl one more time and appreciating the skillful way she used her tongue, he smashed his balls against her chin and pushed his dick down her throat with ease, seeing and feeling the difference in experience between the two friends.

But that was a simple warm up for what was about to come, he let go of her head, now his cock was properly lubed, drenched in the saliva of Videl and Erasa, it was finally time for the main event.

— I’d say this is more than enough. – Said Roshi.

Erasa gave another kiss to his shaft.

— NOW it is… - Said Erasa – Videl, are you ready to take this cock?  
— Y-Yes… - Videl replied.  
— Then let’s do this… - Said Erasa.

Videl stood up, turned around and bent over in front of Roshi, all without saying a word.

— You better keep your word old man, stay away from her pussy! – Said Erasa – For now…  
— For now… - Roshi replied – Don’t worry, dearly, I’m go easy on you…

Roshi grabbed her hips and prepared himself to take her anal virginity, but first he took off her shirt, made a ball with it and putted it in her mouth.

— Sorry, dearly, but you’re gonna need something to bite… - He said.

He putted his fingers around her hips, touched the tip of his cock against her anus and slowly began thrusting forward, Videl bit the shirt in her mouth as she felt the hard head of his cock trying to invade her insides.

It was difficult, her ass was way tighter than Roshi expected, but their improvised lube proved to be of great efficiency, he could feel her hole opening itself as he kept pushing, until finally, the head of his cock managed to penetrate her.

Videl bit the shirt hard feeling her asshole being penetrated, Roshi’s cock was considerably thicker than the buttplug she was using, and that was her very first anal experience, she felt like she was skipping a few steps, but it was too late to reconsider.

Roshi allowed his cock to rest inside her for a while before moving, he didn’t want to speed things up more than necessary, although all his instincts told him to dominate Videl and give her ass the pounding of a lifetime, he knew it was worth the wait.

Videl looked over her shoulder at Roshi and nodded her head, giving him permission to keep going.

— Let’s try to go half way in… - Said Roshi.

Roshi moved his hips forward, pushing his cock a bit further and stopped when half of it disappeared inside her asshole, Videl could feel every inch stretching her insides until her master stopped moving one more time.

Erasa was somewhat surprised with Roshi’s behavior, he expected him to fuck her like a maniac, but he was being very respectful with Videl’s feelings, she was feeling somewhat jealous that her friend got to experience anal sex with her master before her, but at the same time, she felt like all her efforts for pushing Videl outside of her box was finally paying off.

But while Roshi was showing surprising patience, Videl suddenly did the unexpected and in a single quick move, pushed her own butt towards Roshi, in the blink of an eye, his cock suddenly disappeared inside her ass in a full penetration.

— V-Videl?! – Said Erasa, shocked.

If it wasn’t for the shirt gagging Videl’s mouth, she would’ve given a loud scream, her actions kept surprising Erasa more and more but not nearly as much as Roshi, very few women managed to take his entire cock in their ass like that, he thought that half way in was as further as he could go, but his student proved him wrong.

— He-He-He! Looks like your friend was right! – Roshi whispered in her ear – You really are a nympho crazy for cock! And if that’s what you want, I’ll give you a pounding you’ll never forget!

Roshi hugged her waist and lied down on the sand with Videl on top of him on a reverse cowgirl position, he moved his hands from her hips towards her boobs and gave them a firm squeeze.

— Here I go you little slut! – Said Roshi.

From the bottom, he began moving his hips up and down, going balls deep inside Videl’s ass, now that she made it clear that that’s what she wanted, Roshi wasn’t going to hold back anymore, it was painful, but the pain didn’t even compare to the amount of pleasure Videl was feeling.

Erasa watched in awe the scene before her, his thick cock was hammering that virgin asshole and stretching it to the shape of his dick, the impact of their hips clashing was loud and fast, on such situation Erasa expected to hear screams, but the only thing coming out of Videl’s mouth were her muffled moans.

Videl kept her hips in the air while Roshi smashed her from below, her legs were clearly shaking, Erasa wondered just how many more times Videl had came since they started, and watching her friend’s naked wet pussy exposed like that was too much for her to resist.

Videl couldn’t see or hear anything, her mind was lost in pure pleasure and ecstasy, making her completely unaware of her surroundings, so she didn’t even notice when Erasa walked towards them, kneeled in front of her and stuck her tongue in her empty pussy.

Erasa locked her mouth against Videl’s pussy and began eating her out, and she immediately began squirting the moment their “lips” met, but Erasa didn’t even start, she gladly drank down her friend’s juices and began rubbing her fingers against her clit, that wasn’t the first or last time that Erasa would eat Videl’s pussy, but it was the first time they shared a man together.

Having both of her holes stimulated in such manner brought her to a level of pleasure that she didn’t think was possible, she wasn’t counting, but she was sure that she had cum at least 50 times since they arrived on the island.

— Where do you want me to cum, dearly? – Roshi asked.

Videl replied by smashing her hips on top of his cock and sitting on his balls, she wanted to feel his cum inside her and make sure to get as much as possible, so she pushed his cock balls deep inside her ass and grinded her butt against his hips.

And Roshi shot his load, a hot wave of cum exploded inside her ass, bringing Videl to yet another orgasm, this time far more intense than the others, her eyes rolled to the back of her head as Roshi shot load after load of his hot thick semen.

Her toes curled as Roshi sprayed her insides white, she could feel every load flying through her ass and his cock pulsating as he did so, and after several loads he was finally done, Videl fell asleep with her eyes open on top of Roshi, her body still twitching on top of his.

Roshi pulled her shirt out of her mouth, it was wet with her saliva, and now he could see the large satisfied smile on her face, for that moment, Videl felt like she achieved heaven.

Roshi pulled out his cock from her ass and it began leaking like an open faucet, he stood up and allowed Videl to rest, he picked her up and putted her on the beach bed under the sunshade.

— This went way better than I expected… - Said Erasa, looking at her friend peacefully asleep.

Roshi pinched her ass.

— He-He! Don’t think I forgot about you! – Said Roshi.  
— If you think you can still keep going after…

Erasa didn’t think that Roshi had any energy left after fucking Videl like that, but when she looked down she saw that his cock was still hard and ready for another round.

— Are you even human? – Erasa asked – How can you cum so much and still be this hard?  
— Young lady, you haven’t seen even a fraction of what I’m capable of! – Said Roshi.  
— Why are you suddenly talking like some martial arts master? – Erasa asked.  
— They call me “Master” for more reasons than one! – Said Roshi – Now get rid of those pants before I rip them out of your legs!  
— Yes, Master… - Said Erasa, in her usual seducing tone.

Erasa slowly took off her jeans, revealing that she also wasn’t wearing any panties underneath it, now the only thing between Roshi’s cock and her ass was the buttplug, which Roshi quickly pulled out.

— Ah! N-Not so fast old man! – Erasa complained.

Roshi bent her over on top of Videl and pulled her waist closer to him, Erasa was face to face with her friend when her master touched the tip of his cock against her rear.

— O-Old man, you’re going too- AHH!

Roshi didn’t waste any more time, he putted full strength behind his hips and penetrated her ass balls deep in a single thrust and began pounding her hole at full speed.

— F-FUCK! Old man! S-Slow down! – Erasa asked.

Roshi pulled her head closer and kissed her, sticking his tongue inside her mouth, he pulled down her top and squeezed her boobs with one hand while the other moved down, towards her pussy.

While still pounding her, Roshi began playing with her clit, rubbing it with her fingers and sticking them inside her cunt, Roshi had already learned what buttons to push to make Erasa cum, and it was working.

She began kissing him back and his fingers were getting wet and sticky, he picked up the speed even more and fucked her ass at full throttle while fingering her pussy just as quickly, her eyes were rolling and their kiss got hot and sloppy until Erasa finally broke it.

— F-Fuck… Master… I’m… - Said Erasa, getting to her edge.  
— CUMMING! – Said Roshi.

Roshi pushed his cock as deep as it could go and filled her insides with his cum, just as he did with Videl a few minutes prior, she hot sensation of his jizz overflowing inside her pushed Erasa to the edge and she also came with him.

— AAHAH! YES! FUCK! – Erasa screamed.

Her legs began shaking as Roshi released the final content of his balls inside her, he hugged her waist and kept pounding until there was nothing left in his balls, and when he was done he pulled it out and let her go.

Now both of his students had his cum leaking out of their ass, breathing heavily, panting after their intense orgasm, Erasa fell on her knees with her head right next to Roshi’s cock, her instincts took control over her actions, she grabbed his shaft and began sucking it.

— Well, girls, I think today’s training was a success. – Said Roshi – But I hope you’re ready for tomorrow…  
— What happens tomorrow? – Erasa asked.  
— Tomorrow will be the last day of your training – Said Roshi – I’ll test everything that you learned on this past week.  
— Really? And how will you do that? – Erasa asked.  
— By fucking you the whole day of course! – Roshi replied.  
— I’m looking forward for tomorrow then… Master. – Said Erasa, going back to sucking his cock.

As fun as the week was, it was finally time for their graduation, and Roshi was going to make sure that they never forget the feeling of having his cock stretching their insides and the taste of his cum for the rest of their lives, it was finally time for Videl and Erasa to officially become part of the Turtle School.


	7. The Turtle Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final day of the Turtle Training has arrived, so Erasa and Videl wanted to make sure this would be a special day they'd never forget.

After 6 days under the wing of Master Roshi, the weekend finally came, bringing the very last day of training with the Turtle Hermit, at 4am Erasa called Videl and told her of her plan, to go to the Kame House early in the morning and thank their Master in a very special way.

— Are you sure we’re gonna do this? – Videl asked, driving towards the island.  
— Why are you hesitating now? – Erasa asked – You were super into this yesterday.  
— Well yeah… - Said Videl – But yesterday was different.  
— Why? Look Videl, this is the last day! – Said Erasa – Don’t you want to make something special for him?  
— Well… I guess so, but you didn’t even tell me what you have in mind yet. – Said Videl.  
— What I have in mind is simple… - Said Erasa – We’ll go to his room and wake him up with a nice blowjob… then you’ll help him with a bath while I prepare him a breakfast…  
— You’ll cook for him? – Videl asked – But you can’t cook anything…  
— Oh don’t worry Videl, he’s gonna LOVE what I have in mind… - Said Erasa.  
— O… kay? – Said Videl, confused – And then what?  
— Then… well, then he’s gonna fuck us for the rest of the day! – Said Erasa.  
— Y-You mean… - Said Videl.  
— Yep! From early morning to midnight we’re gonna be fucking… - Said Erasa.

It was 6am then they arrived in the island, Videl parked her car and they got out as quietly as possible, the door was locked, but Erasa already knew where the spare key was, they got inside the house and walked in the tip of their toes towards Roshi’s room.

— Are you ready? – Erasa whispered to Videl.  
— Y-Yes… - Videl whispered back.

Erasa turned the doorknob and entered the room, it was messy with dirty magazines all over the floor and stacks of porn movies, and in the middle of the room was Roshi, sleeping completely naked on his bed like Erasa predicted, he was facing up, his arms and legs spread, and his cock standing like a pillar.

— So… what now? – Videl asked.  
— Now we join him… - Erasa replied.

Erasa began taking her clothes off and Videl followed her lead, taking off her shirts and shorts, the girls stood naked, one in each side of the bed, eyes stuck at his dick, Erasa slowly crawled onto the bed and lied on top of Roshi’s left leg.

— C’mon Videl, we gotta do this together… - Said Erasa.  
— Okay… - Videl agreed.

Videl crawled on the bed and lied next to Videl, on top of Roshi’s right leg, and his cock was erect between their faces, Erasa grabbed his penis and began stroking it.

— Let’s do this! – Said Erasa.

The blonde girl putted the tip of his cock inside her mouth and got to work, giving the initiative to their plan, Videl joined her right after, licking the side of his shaft and sucking his balls.

They took turns on his cock, Erasa sucked for a while and switched places with Videl, feeling the intense stimulation at his dick, Roshi finally woke up, his vision was a bit foggy but he could see 2 figures under his belly, one with blonde short hair and the other with long black hair, although he had just woke up, he could tell exactly who they were.

— Good morning, Master… - Said Erasa.  
— Good morning, girls! – Roshi replied – He-He! Don’t let me stop you!  
— Don’t worry, we won’t give you blue balls this early in the morning… - Said Erasa.

Roshi sat on the bed and let his students take care of him, their sucking noises only intensified the pleasure, their tongues tied themselves around his cock like a cobra catching its prey, his dick was slippery in a mix of their saliva.

Videl was clearly a lot more experienced than before, she could suck him much more easily and even deepthroat him for a few seconds before having to stop, every now and then they would stop and kiss each other, the blowjob wasn’t only about Roshi, the girls were clearly enjoying the experience.

His cock began leaking with pre cum and pulsating inside Videl’s mouth.

— Girls, you’re doing an excellent job! – Said Roshi.  
— I’m glad you approve our techniques! – Said Erasa – If you didn’t help us practice we would never get this good, right Videl?

Videl was too busy sucking his dick to answer, but her actions spoke for itself, despite the thickness of his girth and the size of his cock, she was sucking him with ease, taking him to the limit.

— It’s still so early, Master… - Said Erasa – Why don’t you give us a warm drink so we can wake up?

Videl began sucking him harder and picked up the pace.

— Perhaps a thick creamy cup of milk… - Said Erasa.  
— O-OOOOH! You can have as much as you want! – Said Roshi.

Roshi finally began cumming, shooting his initial load inside Videl’s mouth, she pulled her mouth out and allowed his cum to cover her body, the ropes of cum landed over her face, dripping on her cheek towards the chin.

Erasa looked at her friend and kissed her mouth, Videl hugged her and kissed back, pushing their tongues together and sharing the cum with each other, Erasa broke the kiss and licked the remaining cum on Videl’s face.

— I hope you’re ready, Master… - Said Erasa – We got a looong day ahead of us!  
— Young lady, I waited the whole week for this – Said Roshi – Trust me, there’s a lot more from where this came from.  
— That’s what I wanted to hear. – Said Erasa – Videl, why don’t you help our dear master with a hot bath while I prepare breakfast?  
— Looks like you planned everything. – Said Roshi.  
— Of course! This is a special day after all. – Said Erasa – So we’ll take good care of you, now, straight to bath! I’ll be waiting you two downstairs.

Erasa left the room and left them alone, Videl grabbed Roshi’s hand and dragged him to the bathroom.

— Let’s go, Master! – Said Videl.  
— You seem excited. – Said Roshi.

She dragged him inside the shower stall, stuck inside a tight glass box naked with her master, and turned on the shower, the warm water fell on their bodies bringing a nice sensation of relief.

— Can I wash your back, Master? – Videl asked, covering her hands with soap.  
— I’d rather have you wash my front… - Said Roshi.

Roshi pushed Videl’s back against the wall, there wasn’t much space for both of them inside the stall and Roshi’s cock was poking Videl’s belly.

— I got a much better idea, why don’t you let me wash you instead? – Said Roshi.

Roshi covered his hands in soap and grabbed Videl’s boobs, they weren’t as big as Erasa’s, but they were firm on Roshi’s fingers, Videl moaned when her master suddenly groped her tits and her nipples got erect.

— This part down here looks very dirty! – Said Roshi.

He moved his hands towards her pussy and stuck 2 fingers inside it, he moved his mouth towards Videl’s and kissed her while fingering her hard.

Roshi’s fingers began getting even more wet and Videl started moaning during the kiss, which only encouraged Roshi to move his hand even faster, it didn’t take long for Videl to climax at the tip of his fingers, spraying her juices out of her cunt and down the drain.

— M-Master… only you can make me cum like that… - Said Videl.

Nothing boosted Roshi’s confidence like hearing words like that, he was a pervert and the sound of a woman in pleasure was like music to his ears.

— But I should be the one making you cum y’know… - Said Videl.  
— Then let’s do something about that! – Said Roshi.

Roshi grabbed Videl’s shoulders and turned her around, while her boobs weren’t that big, her ass compensated for it, her buttcheeks were round and firm, the type you only see in gym posters, he slapped her butt and gave it a firm squeeze before spreading soap around it, making it shiny and slippery.

— Ah! Master, what are you doing? – Videl asked, pinned against the wall.  
— Can’t you see? I’m helping you wash your back of course! – Roshi replied – Wash eeeevery little spot!

He grabbed his cock and poked her cheeks with it, brushing it between her buns like a painter on a canvas, he then stopped and pressed his cock between her thighs, she could feel its head poking her labia, Videl thought her Master was about to take her virginity right there and then, and she was fine with it, she closed her eyes and braced herself for the penetration.

But that wasn’t Roshi’s intentions, when she thought his dick was about to come in, it rubbed between her thighs, she could see the tip poking between her legs and feel its hard shaft firmly tight against her pussy.

— Master? – Videl asked, confused.  
— Disappointed? – Roshi asked – He-He, so am I, but the honor of taking your virginity belongs to Gohan! You can visit me after that happens tho…

Roshi began moving his hips, she could see the head of his penis going in and out of her legs and feel his hard member rubbing against her wet pussy.

— For now I’ll content myself with a thighjob! – Said Roshi.

The old man started fucking her thighs, her skin was smooth and her muscles were strong, giving a pleasant but intense sensation to his cock, he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her back and forward while thrusting at the same time, her butt slapped against his waist making a wet clapping noise.

Although no penetration was being made, Videl felt like she was getting fucked, the hard cock rubbing against her pussy was a feeling that she never imagined, instead of her small fingers massaging her clit, it was the thick hard cock of an old man she only knew for a week.

— Oh ho! The legs of a young lady like you is a real divine feeling! – Said Roshi.  
— D-Does it really feel that good? – Videl asked.  
— It’s better than good! – Roshi replied.

Roshi moved his hips faster, intensifying the clapping noises and moaning louder, his pre-cum began leaking giving the signs of what was about to cum, Videl’s heart began beating faster and her juices were dripping over his shaft, serving as a lube that facilitated his movements even more.

— Oh! I’m gonna cum! – Said Roshi.

And so he did, his hips stopped when he did his final thrust and released his load against the wall in front of Videl, she was amazed with how semen much came out of his cock, his shot landed on the wall and splashed, she imagined how it would feel like to have that much semen coming inside her.

— Ah… ah… I don’t think I ever came so hard from a thighjob… - Said Roshi.  
— W-Wow… that’s… a LOT! – Said Videl.  
— He-He-He! All thanks to you, Videl… - Said Roshi – That certainly felt refreshing, are you coming out now?  
— N-No… I guess I’ll shower for a little longer. – Said Videl.  
— As you wish! – Roshi replied.

The old man left the stall, putted some clothes on and went downstairs, Videl continued in the shower, but with no intention to bath, she scooped the cum from the wall with her fingers and tasted it, her hands moved to her pussy and she began masturbating.

Roshi moved to his kitchen to see whatever Erasa had prepared for him, once there he saw that the young blonde was wearing nothing but a tiny apron covering her body, he took a good look at her exposed ass and her boobs that were just barely covered.

— Hey Master… - Said Erasa, turning around to face him – Why don’t you take a seat, your meal is waiting for you…  
— Oh ho ho! What did you prepare for me? – Roshi asked, seating at the table.  
— Your favorite meal of course… - Said Erasa.

Erasa sat on the table right in front of him and pulled up her apron to reveal her shaved pussy, Roshi was salivating at the “meal” before his eyes.

— Eat it up, Master… - Said Erasa.

Roshi didn’t need to hear twice, he pulled her by the legs and buried his mustache between her thighs, Erasa soon remembered that her master was also incredibly skilled with his tongue, sticking it deep inside her cunt and tasting every inch of her.

— Oh fuck… - Erasa moaned.

Erasa wrapped her legs around his head, locking his head in place, Roshi took the chance to move his tongue even deeper and faster.

— M-Master… just like that… - Said Erasa.  
Roshi already knew her pussy well and could tell that she was about to cum, so he decided to surprise her a little, he moved one of his hands under the table and pushed 2 fingers inside her asshole, making Erasa scream from surprise and pleasure.

— M-Master?! What are you… f-FUCK!

Erasa struggled to find the right words, her mind was confused and lost in pleasure, Roshi fingered her butt faster and kept eating her pussy, it was a matter of time for her to reach her limit, and so she did, squirting against Roshi’s thick mustache.

— Master… that was amazing… - Said Erasa.  
— He-He-he! We’re far from done! – Said Roshi, getting up from his chair.

At some point Roshi took off his pants and he had a large erection, his hard cock was a sight that Erasa never got tired of, her pussy was still quivering from her last orgasm when Roshi prepared to penetrate her.

— Here comes the main dish! – Said Roshi.  
— Just shut up and fuck me. – Erasa replied.

Roshi obeyed the command, he pushed the tip of his penis inside her pussy and thrust his hips forwards, pushing the entire length of his dick inside her cunt, her toes curled when she felt that massive cock stretching her cunt again.

He started moving, slowly pulling out his cock before smashing it back in, little by little he picked up the speed until her breasts were bouncing up and down behind her apron, Roshi grabbed the little clothes she was wearing and ripped it off from her body, admiring the young fit shape of his student.

Erasa was surprised by his actions once again, but before she could say anything, Roshi kissed her, pushing his tongue inside her mouth and giving her a taste of her own juices, he grabbed her legs and putted them around his shoulders to allow him to move deeper.

The kiss soon intensified and Roshi putted more strength in his thrusts, shaking the table under Erasa, but he didn’t stop, in fact, he only went harder, Roshi almost jumped on top of her to fuck his student on a mating press, her wet pussy swallowed his cock whole, the sound of his balls smacking against her ass could be heard from upstairs.

Videl had already finished masturbating and was putting her clothes back on when she heard the clapping sounds coming from downstairs, that could only mean one thing, she putted on her white shirt and moved to the kitchen.

When she got there she saw her best friend lying naked on top of a shaking wood table with Roshi also naked on top of her, his hips were almost like a blur on top of hers, his cock was going in and out so fast that it was hard to see, but by the sound, it was faster than a normal human could possibly move.

— Geez, I leave you two for 5 minutes and you’re already fucking like rabbits… - Said Videl.  
— Don’t worry, Videl, you’re next! – Said Roshi.

That almost sounded like a threat, but Videl’s pussy shivered at his words.

Erasa had came so many times that her pussy was leaking with her juices, she couldn’t feel her legs anymore, but she felt every inch of Roshi’s cock fucking her and kissing her womb, she couldn’t think straight anymore, after having so many orgasms all she wanted was more.

— Where do you want it? – Roshi asked, continuing to pound her.

She couldn’t talk, but the muscles of her pussy tightening around his penis gave him the answer, Roshi increased the power of his thrusts until he stopped moving and unloaded his balls inside her, he came so much that his semen splattered everywhere.

Erasa came one more time, it was impossible to tell just how many times she had climaxed so far, Roshi kept his dick inside her to make sure that none of his cum went to waste.

After pulling out his cock and moving away from Erasa, her legs fell motionless on the table, her whole body was shivering from the many orgasms, and even after the action was over she kept cumming.

Roshi looked proud at his work, thanking Kami for being sterile.

— Is she okay? – Videl asked.  
— She’ll be fine in a couple minutes… I think. – Said Roshi.  
— Shouldn’t your dick be going down? – Videl asked, looking at his erection.  
— He-He! It’s called Ki control, my dear! – Said Roshi – I can keep my dick hard for as long as I need…  
— Doesn’t it hurt? – Videl asked.  
— I’ve been using this technique for years – Said Roshi – I can keep my dick hard for days if I need to.  
— D-Days? – Videl asked – Have you ever done that?  
— He-He-He! When you fuck an Android with endless stamina you gotta do whatever it takes! – Said Roshi.  
— I see… - Said Videl, not really knowing what he’s talking about – But why don’t you save your energy for later? Let’s watch some TV and let me take care of you…  
— Sounds like a good plan! – Said Roshi.

They moved to the living room and turned on the TV, Videl looked for a good movie to watch but every single channel on his TV was porn.

— Do you only watch porn? – Videl asked.  
— Of course! – Roshi replied – And I have the perfect channel for you…

Roshi putted on a channel where a movie had just started, Videl sat next to him to watch it, it started inside a classroom that seemed oddly familiar to her, the room was empty with the exception of a schoolgirl with long black hairs and a bald old teacher with white mustache.

— Wait… is that… YOU?! – Videl asked, surprised.  
— He-He-He! It sure is! – Roshi replied.

They kept watching, the plot was as cliché as it gets, the schoolgirl had bad grades and wanted to convince her “teacher” to increase them, after a quick back and forward the sex began.

The schoolgirl got on her knees in front of the teacher, pulled out his cock from his pants and started sucking, he grabbed her head and pushed her deeper into his cock, Videl started to get distracted, looking at the movie but peeking at Roshi’s cock with the corner of her eyes.

The blowjob stopped and the student bent over the table in front of her teacher, pulling her panties aside and offering her pussy, but the teacher had other plans in mind, he stood up behind her, rubbed the head of his cock against her labia and then penetrated her ass.

Roshi increased the volume, letting the loud moans echo through the house, the camera had a zoom in shot of his thick cock going in and out of her asshole while the actress begged for more.

The old man putted his arm around Videl’s shoulder.

— Fine, I know what you’re trying to do… - Said Videl.  
— I have no idea what you’re talking about. – Said Roshi.  
— Don’t play stupid, you’re just trying to get me horny so you can fuck my ass again. – Said Videl.  
— Is it working? – Roshi asked.

Videl stood up in front of Roshi, her naked hips were in his eyesight, she turned around and spread her buttcheeks, showing off her pink asshole.

— Yes. – She replied.

She prepared to sit on his cock, but Roshi surprised her by grabbing her waist and pulling her down with force, completely penetrating her asshole in a second, Videl screamed from pain and surprise.

— F-FUCK! – Videl screamed.  
— He-He, it got in pretty easily this time! – Said Roshi.  
— You naughty boy… - Said Videl, looking back at Roshi over her shoulder.

Videl began grinding her butt on Roshi’s hips in circular motion before hoping up and down, the juices from Erasa’s pussy covered Roshi’s cock and served as lube, allowing his penis to slip right in without any resistance.

— Looks like you already got used to this! – Said Roshi.  
— E-Erasa helped me practice… - Said Videl – She stuffed some huge dildo in my ass, but it’s not nearly as big as your penis!  
— But it served to stretch you up – Said Roshi – So how about we take things to the next level?

Roshi passed his arms beneath Videl’s legs and wrapped his hands behind her head, putting her on a full nelson, from that angle Videl had a clear view of Roshi’s cock inside her ass, along with the bulge on her stomach that was caused by it.

— M-Master?! – Videl said, surprised.  
— Let’s get this ass REAL used to my cock! – Said Roshi.

Roshi began hammering her asshole with his fat cock, stretching it even further, Videl’s moans got even louder than the TV, the impact of his hips against her ass made her boobs shake and her body tremble.

— A-AH! YES! MASTER! – Videl screamed.

Videl’s moans and screams along with the loud and fast paced sounds of clapping made Erasa wake up from her sleep, the first thing she noticed was all the cum coming out of her pussy, which she picked with her fingers and gulped it down.

Then she looked to her right, the source of all the noises, Videl on a full nelson with her legs spread while Roshi pounded her ass from below, she thought that the look on Videl’s face suited well her friend.

But she didn’t want to he be left behind, but before approaching them she needed a tool, she looked around the kitchen and spotted a cucumber on sitting next to the sink.

— Perfect… - She mumbled to herself.

Her legs were still shaky after all the orgasms what Roshi have her, but step by step she managed to get the cucumber and walk towards her master and her friend.

While her master was busy fucking her ass, Videl felt something else touching her thighs, she looked down and saw Erasa with a cocky smirk on her face holding something green on her hand, before she could ask what she was doing, Erasa pushed the cucumber inside Videl’s pussy.

— AAAHH! F-FUCK! – Said Videl – What are you do-

Erasa wrapped her fingers around Videl’s neck, using just enough strength to slightly choke her friend, not to the point of passing out, but to the point of increasing her pleasure even further.

— How does it feel to get both of your holes stuffed? – Erasa asked.

Videl couldn’t answer, but by how wet the cucumber got, Erasa figured the answer on her own, she grabbed the base of the vegetable and began stabbing her friend’s cunt with it.  
Roshi didn’t know what was going on, but it didn’t matter, for some reason Videl’s ass got even tighter and he was getting closer to his limit, his cock began throbbing inside her hole and Roshi made it clear what was about to happen.

— Get ready, girly! Here comes a big one! – Said Roshi.  
— Is that what you want, Videl? – Erasa whispered in Videl’s ear – Do you want to feel our Master’s hot milk filling your ass?

Videl’s face was getting red and sweaty when Roshi’s cock exploded inside her ass, spraying her insides white with jizz, the sudden warm sensation of his cum filling her brought Videl to the climax as well, and she squirted so hard that the cucumber inside her pussy came out flying to the other side of the room like a rocket.

— H-Holy… - Said Erasa, impressed.

Erasa let go of her neck out of surprise and Videl took a long deep breath, once she had enough air in her lungs, she began moaning uncontrollably, the way her body was shaking made Roshi cum more and more inside her.

His penis slipped out of her ass and shot cum everywhere like a geyser, falling on Videl and covering Erasa’s face in his spunk, once he was done Roshi moved Videl next to him and only then saw Erasa.

— I should’ve known you were involved – Said Roshi – No one cums like that just from anal sex.  
— You know me, if there’s a chance to make Videl howl like that, I’ll take it! – Said Erasa – But tell me, Master… - Erasa turned around and bent over – How does her ass compares to mine?  
— Only one way to find out! – Said Roshi.

Erasa supported her hands on the black desk on the middle of the room with her ass raised, Roshi stood behind her and grabbed her hips, already pressing his cock against her ass.

— Ready? – Roshi asked.  
— You know it… - Erasa replied.

Roshi thrust his hips forward and penetrated her ass, it wasn’t as tight as Videl’s, but that only meant he could move as freely as he wanted, so he pushed her hips and smashed his cock in, pounding her hole with all his might.

The clapping sounds began once again, slow and strongly Roshi moved his hips back and forward.

— C’mon, Master… - Said Erasa – I know you got more than that!  
— Oh, so you think you can take all my power? – Roshi asked.  
— I already got a hold of you, nothing you do will surprise me anymore. – Said Erasa, confident.

Roshi pushed his whole cock inside her ass and stopped pounding

— I’ll teach you not to underestimate the elderly, young lady! – Said Roshi.

He pulled her closer and began accumulating power, groaning as he did so, Erasa started to wonder if she did a mistake by talking the way she did.

— M-Master? – Erasa said, slightly worried.

His arms grew in size, followed by his chest, legs and finally, his cock, getting bigger, thicker and harder inside Erasa’s ass, Roshi decided to show his student all of his power by using his muscular form.

In the blink of an eye, Erasa felt his already big cock getting massive inside her.

— W-What the fuck? – Erasa said.  
— Since today is the last day of training I’ll go a bit heavier on you… - Said Roshi.

Roshi turned her body around so she faced him, picked her legs up and began pounding her asshole.

— S-Sssshit! – Said Erasa.  
— I can go back to normal if this is too much for you. – Said Roshi, fucking her ass.  
— N-No! This is exactly what I wanted! – Said Erasa – Fuck me, Master!  
— He-He-He! I knew you would say that. – Said Roshi – I hope you’re ready, because I won’t show any mercy to your ass!

Roshi carried her to the other side of the room and pinned her body against the wall, once there he started moving once again, slowly pulling his cock before hammering back in, the walls trembled each time he thrust, little by little he picked up the speed.

Roshi pushed his tongue inside Erasa’s mouth and fucked her ass at full speed, the wall behind her began cracking with the impact of the intense sex, around the house anything hanging on the wall were at the risk of falling down.

Roshi went to the floor and fucked her on a mating press, going balls deep, Erasa tried to cross her legs around his waist, but he was too big for that, but it didn’t matter, because Roshi had no intention of pulling out.

He intensified the kiss and picked up the speed, Erasa knew what was about to happen, in the blink of an eye, Roshi came, flooding her asshole with his hot cum, a load followed by another and then another.

The pleasure was too much for Erasa to handle and she passed out on Roshi’s arms, but the old man didn’t even notice, he just continued to unload his balls inside her ass.

— He-He! How was that? – Roshi asked – Still think you got a hold of me?

Erasa didn’t reply and only then he realized that she was unconscious.

— Hmm… I might have exaggerated a bit… - Said Roshi.

He looked behind him and Videl was also still asleep on the couch, it was only midday and he already busted his load several times, he ended up using so much stamina that he also was getting tired, so he decided to carry Erasa to the couch and lie her next to Videl, and take a rest next to them.

Hours later it was already nighttime when Videl woke up, she saw Erasa on her right and Roshi on the left, the amount of cum still leaking from Erasa’s ass told what happened when she wasn’t looking.

And despite being asleep after many hours, somehow, Roshi still had an erection, while she was sleeping all the moans around her gave Videl a wet dream, and whether intentional or not, now she was so horny that she couldn’t explain, and that hard cock sitting next to her didn’t help.

She thought about Gohan and how she wanted to save herself for him, but now it didn’t matter anymore, she NEEDED a cock inside her and that’s what she would get.

— Master… Erasa… - Videl whispered.

They were both in deep sleep, so no one would stand in her way, she got up from the couch and stood in front of Roshi, his hard cock somehow seemed a lot bigger than she remembered, but that only intensified her feeling, she felt like if she didn’t do this now she would go crazy.

She saw on top of Roshi, her boobs resting against her face and her hips raised in the air, with her dripping wet pussy resting against the head of his cock, she bit her lower lip and started descending her waist.

With how wet she was, it wasn’t hard for his cock to get in, but that was only the beginning, the head penetrated her and now was time for the rest.

She lowered her hips even further, and half of his cock was now inside her virgin pussy, she already used dildos before, but this was completely different, his cock felt alive inside her, warm, hard and throbbing.

She thought it would be painful, but all she felt was pleasure, the more his penis penetrated her the hornier she got, now all that she wanted was to ride his cock like there was no tomorrow.

Roshi woke up with the feeling of something soft pushing against his face and something tight and wet around his dick, in his mind he thought that Erasa was trying to wake him up in a way that only she could, and so he decided to give her yet another pounding.

Roshi grabbed her hips with both hands and smashed her down on his lap, he expected to hear Erasa moaning like usual, but instead, he heard the loud scream of Videl.

— V-Videl?! – Roshi asked, surprised.  
— F-Fuuuck… - Said Videl.

Videl covered her mouth with her hands to block the scream and try not to wake up Erasa, but that scream wasn’t from pain, but from the most pure form of pleasure, ecstasy flowing through all of her body. 

— What are you doing? – Roshi asked – I thought that-  
— What? You thought that I wanted my first time to be with Gohan? – Videl asked – Well, I did until the two of you started fucking like rabbits in front of me, you’re the one who got me all pumped up like that, so take responsibility and FUCK ME!  
— A-Are you sure? – Roshi asked.  
— Can’t you feel how wet I am? – Said Videl – YES! I AM sure! So stop talking and fuck me already!

At that point Roshi already knew that Videl was slutty, but this went far beyond his expectations, her pussy was as tight as any other virgin, but she was so wet that he could fuck her without any problems.

— He-He! As you wish… - Said Roshi.

Roshi hugged her body and rolled her around, getting on top of her on a missionary position.

— Since this is your first time… - Said Roshi – I will fuck you until you can’t walk straight anymore!

Roshi began pounding Videl’s pussy, taking away her virginity in the roughest way possible, and Videl loved every second of it, the pleasure was so intense that her hands weren’t able to hold back her moans, so Roshi pushed her hands aside and kissed her, sticking his tongue inside her mouth while fucking her.

Soon the first orgasm came, but Roshi didn’t stop, in fact, he only increased the speed, Videl looked at Erasa still asleep next to her, wondering what her best friend would say at that situation, she worked her best to make sure that Videl saved herself for Gohan, but Videl threw all that effort away out of her own will.

She could see herself reflected in the sunglasses of Master Roshi, she never looked so shameful in her life, her cheeks were red, her hair was a complete mess, her naked body was shiny and sticky with sweat, and on top of her there was an old man she knew for barely a week, using his fat cock to fuck her pussy that was virgin only a few minutes ago.

— Which one do you prefer, Videl? – Roshi asked – In your ass or in your pussy?  
— My pussy… - Videl replied – I feel like I’m on fire…  
— He-He! Then let me put it out! – Said Roshi – Are you ready for your first creampie?  
— NO! Master… let me drink it! – Said Videl – I miss the taste of your cum already…  
— As you wish! – Said Roshi.

Roshi grabbed her hips and pounded her even harder and right when he was about to cum he pulled out his cock, grabbed her head and pushed it in her mouth.

— I hope you’re thirsty you little slut! – Said Roshi.

Cum shot out of his cock like a fire hose, blasting his spunk down her throat, despite the massive amount of cum she gulped it all down, not letting even a drop slip out of her mouth.

Videl kept sucking his cock to make sure there was nothing left, and this time there wasn’t, she had completely dried Roshi’s balls.

— So… satisfied? – Roshi asked.  
— Very… - Videl replied.  
— Good, because I don’t think I have anything left in me… - Said Roshi.

Roshi sat down on the couch between Videl and Erasa.

— I’m glad she didn’t wake up. – Said Videl – I don’t even want to imagine what she would say if she saw you fucking my pussy.  
— He-He, then I guess this will be our little secret then! – Said Videl.  
— I guess so… - Videl paused for a second – Master, does that mean that our training is over?  
— Indeed… - Said Roshi – You two are now officially graduated from the Turtle School!  
— So… does that mean that we’ll have to stop? – Videl asked.  
— Of course not, it just means that we’ll have to call this what it actually is… - Said Roshi.  
— And what is it then? – Videl asked.  
— Casual sex! – Roshi replied.  
— That doesn’t sound so bad… - Said Videl – I can get used to it, but I guess we’re done for the night.  
— Yeah, you girls will have to keep going on your own. – Said Roshi.  
— Heh, that’s not a bad idea, Master. – Said Videl – Can you help me take Erasa to my car?  
— Sure…

Roshi carried Erasa to Videl’s car and they got ready to leave.

— So, see you next week? – Videl asked.  
— You can come whenever you want! – Said Roshi.  
— Bye for now… Master. – Said Videl.

Videl turned on the engine and flew away in her car, at that moment the tone of her voice sounded just like Erasa, in the time spam of a week Videl went from a grumpy virgin to a nymphomaniac.

The following week the putted all her knowledge to use on Gohan and they began their relationship, but despite all that, Videl and Erasa continued their weekly training sessions with their dear Master.

For the following years their encounters got less and less frequent, but even to the day of her wedding and afterwards, at least once a week, Videl would visit the Kame House for her sex session with the old Roshi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thank you for reading my story, this is the first time I write a long multi chapter story like this and I'm proud of how it turned out.
> 
> And if you're interested in having a story written by me I'll be opening myself for commissions in January 2021, I'll be posting more details soon on my Twitter: https://twitter.com/MasterYoshi10 so give me a follow if you're interested.


End file.
